possesion
by shiku-chan
Summary: Ulquiorra agis étrangement pendant une réunion à Los Noches. Puis, il s'effondre sur la table. lorsqu'il se relève enfin, il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même... classé "T" à cause du language...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: possession

Disclamer: les personnages appartienne à Tite Kubo… sauf ceux que j'ai crée quand même…XD

résumer: pendant une réunion à Los noches Ulquiorra se comporte bizarrement. Puis, il s'effondre sur la table. Tout l'espada se retourne pour voir le quatro qui s'est prit la table de pierre en pleine tronche. Lorsqu'enfin il relève la tête, il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même…

* * *

Ulquiorra se rendait à la salle de réunion ou Aizen allait leur parler des nouveaux plans pour la guerre d'hiver. Il arriva en même temps que le sexta espada, Grimmjow Jaguarjack. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un des ses discourt dont Ulquiorra n'avait rien a foutre et ne l'écouta que d'une oreille.

-Yo Schiffer! Commença le bleu. T'en a pas fini de faire cette tronche? Non mais tu deviens pire que ce shinigami là euh… c'est quoi son nom déjà? Kishiki? Kutshiki? Bof ce gars avec la drôle de coiffure… enfin tu devrais … et bla bla bla…

C'est presque avec joie qu'Ulquiorra accueilli Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tousen dans la salle, au moins le bleuté lui lâcherai la grappe… la réunion commença et tout les espadas écoutai attentivement. Quelque minutes plus tard, Ulquiorra se senti bizarre, un peu comme si on l'aspirait à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Puis, tout devint noir et sa figure rencontra la table de granit.

Aizen regardait le quatra espada pâlir à vue d'œil. Quel fus sa surprise de le voir se mangé la table de granit en pleine tronche. En fait, toute les têtes était tourné vers le malheureux qui semblait prit dans une sorte de transe. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts mais son regard était absent. Puis, après quelques essai pour le réveillé, (genre quelque claque de la part de Grimmjow) il releva la tête, mais il ne s'agissait plus vraiment de la même personne.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer? Demanda Aizen.

-Qui?

Tous les visages exprimèrent de la surprise.

******************

Au même moment, un peu plus loin au Canada dans la région de Montréal…

Kate finissait ses cours de biologie. Enfin la semaine de relâche! Elle attendait la cloche avec impatience. Celle-ci résonna quelque minute plus tard alors qu'elle rangea ses cahiers. Elle se précipita dehors après avoir prit son manteau et prit les cahiers qu'elle aurait besoin pendant la semaine tant attendu. Elle rejoignit rapidement son autobus et s'assit avec son amie.

-Alors? Quelque chose de prévu pour la semaine de relâche? Dit Catherine.

-Je vais dessiner tellement de personnages que mes mains ne me serviront plus à rien pour le retour des classes! S'exclama joyeusement Kate.

-Laisse moi deviné… tu va remplir ton nouveaux calepin avec tout les personnages de Bleach?

-Mais c'est mon manga préféré! Tu t'attendais à quoi?

-Ouais…

Le reste du voyage se fi rapidement. Kate arriva chez elle et se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre ou l'attendait son précieux calepin et se mit tout de suite au travaille. Elle finissait de tracé Byakuya Kuchiki lorsqu'elle se senti aspiré au plus profond d'elle-même et se mangea la table de bois en pleine tronche. (J'ai comme un déjà vu pas vous?) Quand elle se réveilla enfin, une voix qu'elle connaissait mais ne replaçait pas lui dit :

-Ulquiorra Schiffer?

-Qui? Répondit-elle étourdit.

* * *

L'espada au complet regardait le quatra espada. Il semblait réellement se demandé ou il se trouvait. Aizen reprit sa question.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer? Allez-vous bien?

Kate semblait se remettre de son ''voyage'' et tourna la tête vers la voix. Ça lui prit quelques minutes avant de voir qui s'adressait à elle et quel nom celui-ci disait.

-Attendez, vous parler d'Ulquiorra Schiffer là? Kate plissa les yeux vers Aizen. Vous savez, s'est bien beau les cosplay mais vous trouvez pas que vous en faite un peu trop là?

Elle regarda la pièce.

-Vous êtes même allé jusqu'à reproduire exactement la salle de réunion de Los Noches! J'avoue que je suis impressionné.

Aizen regardai son espada. Que lui prenait-il? Au plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Ulquiorra n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement. Il regarda l'espada qui semblait réellement impressionner par son environnement.

-Vous sentez vous bien Schiffer?

-Mais vous allez arrêter à la fin! S'exclama le quatra avec furie. Premièrement, je en suis pas Ulquiorra!

Tout les espadas la regardèrent perplexe.

-Et deuxièmement, il n'existe pas de toute façon! Alors arrêter avec vos connerie ou je me fâche et sérieusement! Gronda-t-elle.

Là, elle venait de fermé le bec à toutes les âmes présente dans la salle.

Elle venait de dire au maître du Hueco Mundo de se la fermé

Elle avait dit qu'il disait des conneries

Elle avait nié exister elle-même

Aizen s'approcha de son espada ''amnésique'' pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Tu disais? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Alors selon toi tu n'existe pas?

Kate se retourna vers le maître du Hueco Mundo.

-Non, je n'est pas dit ça. J'ai dit qu'Ulquiorra n'existai pas, pas plus que Gin Ichimaru ou Aizen Sosuke!

Là, elle était morte. Gin avait ouvert les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Tout comme les espadas qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Aizen s'approcha dangereusement de l'espada téméraire.

-Alors comme ça je n'existe pas, hein? Fit-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Alors prouver moi que vous êtes bien Sosuke Aizen-sama! Mais ne me dite pas des trucs dans le genre de qui était son taicho ou l'endroit ou il cache le hogyoku, tout le monde sait ça!

Aizen la regardait maintenant avec défi.

-D'accord, alors comment je pourrait te prouver, cher espada, que je suis bien Aizen Sosuke et que tu est à deux doigt de mourir sous ma colère? Fit Aizen.

-Woua! T'est vraiment dans le rôle mon pauvre! Un peu plus et je tremblais! Fit l'espada numéro quatre, ironique.

Là, par contre, toute l'espada avait la mâchoire à terre. (Ils vont avaler des mouches…) Aizen lui-même avait prit une légère teinte rosé sous sa propre colère et personne ne donnait cher de la peau du quatra. C'est ce moment que choisi Grimmjow (pauvre imbécile) pour dire à son ''collègue'' :

-Tu sais Schiffer, quand j't'ai dit de pas devenir comme l'aut'taré j'm'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ça…

Le soi-disant quatra se tourna vers le bleuté.

-Wow… même ton cosplay est super réussi! Y'a même le trou!

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kate passa sa main au travers du ventre du sexta, tout en prenant un teint de plus en plus livide. Sa main venait de passer au travers du ventre de ce type … non? Grimmjow lui c'était figé au geste du quatra tandis qu'Aizen lui voyait les couleurs et les expressions passé sur le visage de son espada. (Ulquiorra avec des expressions… lol)

-Alors, prêt à me croire? Demanda Aizen avec un sourire en coin.

-……..

Kate analysait l'information que sa cervelle refusait d'admettre. Sa main passait au travers du ventre d'un type aux cheveux bleu, pas commode et avec un masque en forme de mâchoire animal sur le coté du visage. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour décrire sa situation…

-merde…

Mais vu qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir admettre qu'elle avait insulté un des plus puissant personnage de son manga préféré et que la moitié de son bras traversait le corps d'un autre(même si le trou y était déjà) elle ne fit que s'enfoncé encore plus bas dans sa galère…

-Ça va mon vieux? Dit-elle inquiète.

-Euh… ouais… dit le bleu.

-T...T'est sur?

-Ben ouais pourquoi?

-Ben, un peu parce que mon bras traverse ton ventre…

Et pour le comble du sexta, Kate fit bouger ses doigts qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Trois mots : Fou rire général. Noitra ne pu s'empêcher de rajouté son grain de sel.

-Yo Schiffer! Ça fait quoi de se savoir à deux doigt de la mort? Dit le borgne.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Kate réalisa qu'elle était en train de se marré pour la dernière foi de sa vie puisqu'il y avait un fou furieux qui n'attendait que le bon moment avant d'en finir avec sa pauvre carcasse. Elle se tourna vers son bourreau et lui…souri. Là, plus personne ne riais… (Je comprends, imaginé un sadomasochiste qui souri pour sa dernière heure) Aizen s'approcha un peu plus du quatra qui avait retiré sa main du ventre de Grimmjow.

-Prêt à subir les conséquences de vos actes, Schiffer? dit le maître de Hueco Mundo.

Kate se pinça. Non elle ne rêvait pas…

-Euh…haha c'est drôle non? Mais avant que vous n'en finissiez avec ma misérable petite vie d'humaine, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous continuer à m'appeler Schiffer? Tenta Kate.

Aizen la regarda incrédule.

-Cesser de vous payer ma tête, Schiffer, le petit jeu à asser duré. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas humain.

Kate se renfrogna.

-D'accord je c'est bien maintenant que vous êtes les vrai, sinon j'aurai pas pu passer ma main dans le ventre de l'autre cruche, mais c'est pas une raison de m'appeler Schiffer!

-Ha oui? Alors qui êtes-vous? Dit Aizen, amusé.

-Je m'appelle Kate j'ai 16 ans et je vis au Canada…

Aizen ne savait plus trop s'il fallait croire l'espada. Pourtant, il avait l'aire s'incère…

-Pardon?

-Je m'appelle Kate j'ai…

-Oui oui on avait comprit. Coupa Aizen. Mais que faite vous dans le corps de mon quatra espada?

-Comment ça dans le corps de votre espada?

Kate regarda ses pieds pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, c'était pas son corps. Elle leva sa main pour voir une peau bien plus blanche que la sienne. Elle porta cette même main à son cou pour sentir le trou qui s'y trouvait. Cette même main continua son chemin pour aller rencontrer le masque si particulier d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Elle déglutit.

-Attendez là… ça veux dire qu'il y a un espada dans mon corps?

-Vous n'êtes réellement pas Ulquiorra Schiffer? dit Aizen, surprit.

-Si j'étais réellement Schiffer, vous croyez que je vous aurai dit de vous la fermé?! S'exclamât-elle.

Elle marquait un point là…

-Oh putain…

-Mais comment êtes-vous entré dans son corps? Demanda Gin.

-J'en ait aucune idée…

-Je pourrais faire quelques analyse et… commença Szayel.

-Oh non! Toi tu reste loin de moi rose bonbon!

-Qu'est-ce qu'y'a de si traumatisent d'être dans le corps d'un espada? Demanda Grimmjow.

Kate le dévisagea.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une liste peut-être?! D'accord!! Alors number one : je suis pas chez moi. Number two : Y'a un putain d'trou dans mon cou. Et number three : chui une fille putain!!!!

Grimmjow c'étai un peu reculé en voyant le quatra hurlé et tourné un peu au rouge sous l'effet de la colère. Szayel s'approcha dangereusement de Kate, son cas l'intéressait de plus en plus.

-Tu est certaine pour les analyses? Ça pourrait être utile…

-Oh que non! Je sais parfaitement comment tu traite t'est patient Szayel Aporro Grantz!

Le 8e espada se rassit devant la colère du 4e. Kate commençait à vraiment paniquer et les espadas ne savait plus trop quoi faire devant un Ulquiorra paniquer et expressif. Sa tête commençait à tourné et il fallu qu'elle s'assoie un moment. La tête lui tournait et elle se sentit aspiré, encore une fois vers l'intérieure de son corps.

-Oh non…

Et la tête du quatra espada retrouva encore une fois la confortable table de granit.

*******************

Kate sentait qu'on la secouait mais n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir qui l'appelait exactement. C'était surtout à cause d'un étrange pressentiment qu'elle avait. Puis, la mémoire lui revint, Aizen, les espadas, elle dans le corps d'Ulquiorra. Elle se réveilla d'un bond lorsque quelqu'un lui hurla aux oreilles.

-KATE!!!!

Elle en tomba littéralement de sa chaise. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux marron.

-Maman, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme ça?!

-Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle! Le soupé est prêt.

-D'accord, je descends laisse moi deux minutes!

-Ne traine pas surtout!

Kate regarda sa chambre.

-C'était peut-être un rêve après tout…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à mangé ou sa mère, son père et son petit frère l'attendait. Elle s'assit a table et commença à mangé. Elle essayait d'oublier le rêve qu'elle avait fait plus tôt mais sa mère ramena le sujet bien rapidement.

Mère : tu étais si fatiguer que tu ne pouvait pas m'entendre?

Kate : je faisais un rêve étrange…

Mère : un rêve étrange? Que veux-tu dire?

Kate : j'avais pris possession du corps d'un des personnages de mon manga préféré…

Mère : ça, c'est le signale qui te dit que tu devrais arrêter de regardé ces imbécilité!

Kate : ho que non!

Kate termina de mangé et retourna à sa chambre.

****************

minute de délire...

Shiku: ouais!!! XD

Ulquiorra: dit moi, femme, pourquoi je me prend la table deux fois?

Shiku: parce que tu as la tête dur et qu'a toi, à comparé au pauvres humains que nous sommes, ça te fait pas trop mal une table de granite en pleine tronche!

Ulquiorra: .......

* Grimmjow entre*

Grimmjow: ouais!!! j'lui ais refait l'portrai!!!

Ulquiorra: ceros....

*grimmjow cour pour ne pas avoir le ceros en pleine tronche* ..... *revien*

Shiku: pssst!! Grimmy!

Grimmjow: Grimmy?!

Shiku: si j'ai des reviews tu pourra encore lui refaire le portrait si tu veux!

Grimmjow: sérieux?!

Ulquiorra: Quoi?!

Grimmjow * en menaçant le publique avec son zenpakuto*: donné des reviews à c't'folle que j'puisse r'faire l'portrai du quarta!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH kof kof HAHAHAHAH!!!

Shiku: vous avez entendu le chaton? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

pfiou!! voila! XD voici donc le nouveau chapitre de possesion! XD oui bon d'accord, ce chapitre avance moin vite que le premier et je parle souvent pour ne rien dire... mais le résulta en est là et j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre!! bon d'accord je vous laisse et bonne lecture!! XD

* * *

Aizen regardait le quarta espada reprendre ses esprits. Celui-ci semblais avoir repris son éternel attitude de je-m'en-foutisme et se massai la joue. (Il s'est prit deux fois la table en pleine tronche le pauvre…)

Aizen : êtes-vous revenu à vous, Ulquiorra-san?

Ulquiorra : je vous demande pardon?

Grimmjow : tu criais haut et fort que tu étais une fille et que tu t'appelais Kate…

Ulquiorra : en fait, j'étais dans un endroit étrange… on aurait dit une des plaines du Hueco Mundo…

Aizen : une plaine dans le Hueco Mundo? Aizen semblais pensif. Dit-moi, Ulquiorra, dans cette plaine, y avait-il d'autre forme de vie que toi?

Ulquiorra : je ne crois pas… mais j'ai cru entendre la voix de quelqu'un un peut comme si j'entendais les pensé de cette personne…

Aizen : montre-moi ce que tu as vu!

Ulquiorra enleva son œil droit pour montrer les images qu'il avait vu. Au début, Aizen entrevit la première parti de la réunion. Quelque minutes après le début, tout devint noir. Lorsque la lumière revint, tout ce qu'Aizen put voir, c'était une page avec un dessin représentant… Byakuya Kuchiki? Ulquiorra avait tourné la tête pour voir son entourage, mais la tête retomba sur la table laissant l'image du dessin se transformé en un ciel étoilé avec un quartier de lune. Le paysage était magnifique, le sable blanc faisait reflété la lueur de la lune créant de petite étincelle dans l'aire un peut comme si les étoiles laissaient tombé de la poudre argenté. Certes, l'endroit ressemblait au Hueco Mundo, mais ce monde ci était bien plus chaleureux, plus poétique et moins mélancolique. Un peu plus loin, entre deux dunes, il y avait un petit étang solitaire ou poussait quelques lotus. Les fleurs semblaient changées de couleur sous les rayons lunaire. C'était réellement un endroit magnifique, s'en était presque féérique. Puis, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, bordel? »_

Ulquiorra : qui est là?

Pas de réponse.

« _Ils se moque vraiment de ceux-là… »_

Ulquiorra : répondez!

« _Vraiment, ils pourraient être un peut plus imaginatif… comme si j'allais les croire! »_

Ulquiorra :elle ne semble pas m'entendre…

Ulquiorra s'était assis pour écouté la voix et ses remarques. Celle-ci était plutôt chaleureuse et le détendait. Jusqu'à ce que le ton de la voix ne devienne paniquer…

« _C'est pas possible!! Je dois rêver! »_

Ulquiorra : que ce passe-t-il?!

« _Oh non! Oh non! Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?! Je ne veux pas! Aidez-moi!! »_

Ulquiorra avait voulu dire quelque chose mais il se senti de nouveau aspiré et ne pu dire sa phrase…

*****************

Aizen analysait l'information que le quarta lui avait transmit en enlevant son œil. L'endroit qu'il avait pu y voir ressemblait réellement aux plaines du Hueco Mundo mais, l'endroit n'était pas aussi froid et terne que l'image que revoyait le monde sans vie. Et cet étang… ça ressemblait plus à un monde intérieur qu'autre chose. Aizen annula la réunion avec les espadas, il devait réfléchir…

Ulquiorra se dirigeait vers ses cartiers. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensé à cet endroit magnifique qu'il avait vu. Il était tellement perdu dans ses penser qu'il ne vi qu'au dernier moment le sourire de renard qui était apparu devant son visage.

Ulquiorra : Ichimaru-sama…

Gin : je trouve cet évènement bien étrange, Schiffer-san…

Ulquiorra : et?...

Gin : que dirais-tu de faire quelques analyses pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé?

Ulquiorra : ………….

Bof, qu'avait-il a perdre?

Quelques minute plus tard, il était attacher sur la table de recherche de Szayel Aporro et les instruments alentour de lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »_ furent ses dernière penser… (Courage Ulqui!!)

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que ''l'incident'' était arrivé et Ulquiorra se demandait pourquoi seulement lui avait été ''possédé'' comme l'avait dit Szayel. En fait, les analyse n'avait rien révéler d'anormal et la seule conclusion rationnel qu'avait eu le scientifique et Aizen-sama. Et puis, pour cet endroit qu'il avait vu, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Aucun endroit au Hueco Mundo ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vu.

« _Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un accident… »_ Se dit Ulquiorra.

Entre temps, il avait eu une mission dans le monde des humains il devait prendre des informations sur les déplacements shinigami. Avec lui, il y avait Grimmjow et Noitra, et il se disputait sur combien de shinigami ils allaient buter, et leur langage était des plus fleuri…

Grimmjow : Oh qu'non, l'asperge! C'est moi qui vais en buté plus que toi! Toi, t'aura les reste!!

Noitra : ah ouais? C'est ce qu'on va voir, sale chat de gouttière!!

Ulquiorra : urusai…

Noitra/Grimmjow : mrgrr….

« _De vrai gamin… »_ Se dit Ulquiorra.

La mission débuta alors. Les trois espadas était dans le ciel de Karakura et observait les différent shinigami qui s'y trouvaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ulquiorra eu une sensation familière, comme si on le tirait vers l'intérieure de son corps… (J'me répète non?) Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Ulquiorra ne tombe a pic vers le sol à quelque mètre d'où il se trouvait…

******************

Kate avait passé une semaine de relâche fabuleuse! Pas de réveille matin, pas de devoir et surtout : pas d'école!! Le seul problème : c'était lundi et les cours recommençaient. Certes, elle avait pu dessiner dans son cahier tout les personnages de Bleach qu'elle voulait (surtout des espadas étrangement…. XD) mais il restait encore quelques page à noircir. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait n'était plus revenu et elle ne s'en plaignait pas… (Disons que la première expérience qu'elle avait eu était un peu traumatisante… passer sa main dans le corps de quelqu'un ça doit pas faire du bien ^^'') La journée avait été longue et les professeurs, ennuyant, mais la cloche venait de sonné et elle pouvait enfin rentrer à la maison. Son ipod bien enfoncé dans ses oreilles, elle entra dans sa chambre pour s'étendre sur son lit. Elle avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'elle se sentait aspiré (encore une fois) à l'intérieure de son corps. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit que le ciel et le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement…

* * *

Grimmjow était occupé à s'engueulé avec le quinta espada qu'il ne remarqua la chute du quarta qu'à la dernière minute.

Grimmjow : non mais il fou quoi là bordel?!

Il s'élança à la poursuite d'Ulquiorra qui était, de son point de vue, en train de dormir. Tout ce qui lui prouva que le quarta était bien éveiller, fus son cri…

Ulquiorra : AAAAAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!

Grimmjow rattrapa le malheureux qui s'agrippa à sa veste comme un noyer à sa bouée de sauvetage. C'est avec peine et misère que Grimmjow déposa (avec plus ou moins de délicatesse) Ulquiorra sur le sol de Karakura. Ça n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps au bleuté pour dire ça façon de pensé au suicidaire, en commençant par un bon coup de poing sur le crane.

Grimmjow : sale enfoiré c'est quoi ton problème?! Ça va pas non de tombé tête première dans le vide?!

Ulquiorra se tourna vers lui avec… des yeux exorbités?

Ulquiorra : Oh non… Oh que non! Ce n'est qu'un rêve! Oui! C'est ça! Un rêve, rien de plus! Tu n'es pas là et moi, je suis dans mon lit et je fais un cauchemar! Puis, se tournant vers le sexta. Pince-moi!

Grimmjow : Eh?

Ulquiorra : pince-moi!

Grimmjow (avec son sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles) : d'accord!

Mais au lieu de le pincé, comme demandé, il lui foutu une droite en pleine gueule. Ulquiorra fus projeté sur quelque mètre avant de se prendre un mur de brique en pleine tronche… (Bon d'accord, je suis méchante avec lui, mais il à la tête dure alors ça devrait pas trop lui faire mal… non? Ulquiorra : ceros… Shiku : sauve qui peut!!) La tête lui tournait mais, il s'en remettrait…

Ulquiorra : non mais ça va pas la tête?! J't'ais juste demandé d'me pincé connard!!

Grimmjow : et t'a vraiment cru que j'allais me contenté d'une pincette?

Ulquiorra : t'es dans MON rêve alors tu es supposé faire ce que je dis, espèce de taré!

Grimmjow : un rêve? Attend! Me dit pas que t'es cette fille qui a prit possession du corps de Schiffer la semaine dernière?

Ulquiorra : quoi? Comment ça? C'était un rêve ça aussi!

Grimmjow : alors c'est toi l'enfoiré qui a passé son bras dans mon ventre hein?

Une veine sortait dangereusement du front de Grimmjow et il allait dire quelque chose (surement une autre connerie) lorsqu'il se fi interrompre par un nombre massif de reiatsu qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Ils avaient été repérés par le gotei 13.

Ulquiorra : c'est quoi cette…. Cette pression?!

Grimmjow : Oh putain! T'a vraiment le don pour arrivé dans les meilleurs moments toi hein?! Oye! L'asperge!

Noitra : Teme, j'vais t'buté sale chat!

Grimmjow : dans tes rêve la mente, on a un autre problème pour le moment!

Noitra : hein?

Grimmjow : un visiteur pas très utile si tu vois c'que j'veux dire… Grimmjow pointa en direction d'Ulquiorra.

Noitra : merde…

Après l'incident pendant la réunion, toutes l'espada avait été mit au courant de ce qui c'était produit et avait reçu l'ordre de rapporté le possédé pour que la ''chose'' qui le possédait réponde à quelques question. Surtout qu'Aizen semblait s'intéressé au pouvoir que la ''chose'' possédait. Le problème : ils étaient en sous nombre à comparé aux shinigamis et ils n'étaient pas sure qu'Ulquiorra pourrait utiliser son ceros ou encore tout simplement se battre. Galère…

Grimmjow : bon, d'accord! Yo toi!

Ulquiorra : Eh? Moi?

Grimmjow : non, le pape! Oui toi, baka! Cours l'plus loin possible sans t'faire repérer, j'vais venir t'cherché plus tard….

Ulquiorra : j'ai un nom tu sais!!

Grimmjow : oui j'sais! Et ton nom c'est baka, alors cours avant que j'm'énerve!!

Ulquiorra : Rogers!!!

Et il parti en courant…

****************

Kate courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en essayant, je dis bien essayant, de ne pas se faire repéré. En premier parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que le sexta se fâche (parce que ça lui retomberai dessue) et ensuite parce qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas mourir sous la lame d'un de ses personnages préféré. Le seul hic : elle était suivie. Leurs reiatsu était si fort qu'elle ne prit que quelques seconde avant de le remarqué. En fait, c'était plus grâce aux flèches d'énergie qui lui passait près de la tête qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. En effet, derrière le faux quarta espada se trouvais Ishida, Chad et Inoue. Mais le reiatsu qui la mettait en garde était celui d'un certain capitaine Kuchiki…

« _Ils sont tous là ou quoi?! »_

Elle courait dans les rue de Karakura et cherchait un moyen de semé ses attaquants lorsqu'elle pensa à un truc… (Wow! C'est nouveau ça!)Elle se tourna vers les trois humains et… chargea. Trop occupé à savoir ce qui venait de ce passer Kate passa comme dans du beurre et continua son chemin… jusqu'à ce qu'un certain capitaine ne lui barre le chemin. Ce qui provoqua un accident… (Genre Ulquiorra qui cours à toute vitesse et Byakuya sur son chemin alors Ulqui lui a un-peu-beaucoup foncé dedans…) réalisant QUI se trouve sous elle, Kate part en courant. Elle fini par trouvé une ruelle ou elle peut se caché facilement. Son cœur battais si vite qu'elle du le calmé en respirant profondément.

Ulquiorra : Respire…. Respire… calme toi…

Sans même s'en rendre comte, elle venait de camouflé son reiatsu. Un peu plus loin on pouvait entendre Ishida dire qu'il avait senti un reiatsu mais, qu'il avait disparu. Quand à Kate, elle retenait son souffle pour ne pas être repéré, fermant les yeux pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer. Elle était attentive à tout les son qui passait près d'elle : les chats, les souris, les bruit de pas, les voiture dans la rue un peu plus loin, etc. Un bruit de vêtement froissé à l'arrière d'elle la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un venait de l'empoigné par derrière et elle s'apprêta à crier quand une voix lui dit :

- Putain, ferme-la! Tu veux t'faire repéré?! Baka!!

Quel douce parole de la par de Grimmjow… et tellement subtil que les shinigamis qui l'avait suivi les trouvères tout les deux en quelque seconde. (Bravo…) ne voyant pas d'autre solution, Grimmjow prit le quarta espada comme un sac à patate et remonta dans le ciel pour ouvrir un garganta.

Grimmjow: Yo Jiruga! On s'replis!

Noitra: mrgrr….

Le trio arrancar entra donc dans le garganta pour aller a Los Noches avec un Ulquiorra traumatiser d'avoir été emporté dans les aires…

- J'vais vomir… furent les seule parole de Kate…

// à suivre //

*******************

Shiku: effectivement, ça doit pas faire du bien...

Grimmjow: qu'est c't'insinue?

Shiku: que se faire prendre comme une poche de patate pour ensuite aller haut dans les aires ça fait pas du bien au ventre...

Kate: sérieux, j'vais vomir...

Grimmjow: tu me dégeule sur l'épaule j'te tue!!!

Kate: mais je vais pas réaparaître en âme?

Grimmjow: alors j'vais t're-tuer et on en parlera plus!!

Shiku: Grimmy, j'ai besoin d'elle pour la fic! alors pas-touche tant que j'ai pas fini! et en plus tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non?

analyse de la part de Grimmjow...(et oui il est pas vite le pauvre...)

Grimmjow: Ouais!! c'est vrai!!

Kate: Hey! moi je peux te demandé un truc?

Shiku: ça dépend...

Kate: dans le prochain chapitre je vais...

Shiku: CCCCHHHHUUUUTTT!!!!

Kate: bon d'accord, mais tien ta promesse hein?

Shiku: la suite dans le prochain chapitre!!X3 review?


	3. Chapter 3

aaaahhhh!! afin terminer!!! XD désolé pour le léger euh... je veux dire pour le retard tout cour... XD gomen. ben, voilà!! c'est enfin le troisième chapitre de possesion!! XD j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!! bonne lecture!!

note: les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé bien entendu XD)

* * *

Kate se tenait devant Aizen. Tout les espadas étaient réunis pour voir ce que devenait le possédé. Elle se retenait tant bien que mal de tiré la langue a toute l'assemblé pour qu'ils arrêtent de la regardé comme un animal de foire. Elle souhaitait silencieusement qu'Aizen dise quelque chose pour que l'attention soit tournée vers lui. Malheureusement, il semblait s'amusé de son combat intérieure et ne fit rien. Ce qui augmenta les envi de meurtre sur l'assemblé et dans sont reiatsu. Les fractions qui passait par là se tassait sur eux-mêmes lorsqu'il sentait les reiatsu déchainé du quarta. Ses sourcils tiquaient de plus en plus et une veine commençait à prendre du volume. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps… mais elle prit tout de même sur elle (juste un peu) et leva sa main, apparemment pour prendre la parole. Elle reçu le signe qu'elle pouvait parler :

Kate : dite, Aizen, je peux étriper un de vos espadas à la con?!

Non, elle était à bout… le pire, c'était qu'elle était sur d'avoir vue Gin dans un coin en train de rire de sa gueule.

« _Ne passe pas dans une allée sombre lorsque tu es tout seul, Gin, ça pourrait t'être fatal! »_ pensa Kate.

Kate : bon alors, je peux?

Aizen se retins de rire.

Aizen : non vous ne pouvez pas, Ulquiorra-san.

Kate : pourriez-vous au moins utilisé mon nom?

Aizen : quel est-il?

Grimmjow allait parler mais Kate le coupa.

Kate : Non! Ce n'est pas baka! Mon nom c'est Kate!

Grimmjow se terre dans son siège sous le regard que lui lance Kate.

Aizen : alors, Kate-chan, que fais-tu dans le corps de mon espada?

Kate : en fait… j'en sais rien…

Aizen : pardon?

Kate : en fait, à chaque fois que je me retrouve ici, je m'endors dans mon monde et j'aimerai avoir un minimum de contrôle sur ce genre d'évènement.

Aizen : je vois… eh bien, tu es dans l'obligation d'apprendre à te défendre pour pouvoir remplir les missions que je te donnerai.

Kate : QUOI?!

Aizen : et bien sur, j'aimerais que tu apprennes à te comporté comme le quarta et celui qui va t'apprendre tous ça, ce sera Jaguarjack-san…

Kate/Grimmjow : QUOI?!

Aizen : bien! Vous vous entendez déjà à merveille! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée… oh! Et Kate-chan, tu logeras dans les appartements d'Ulquiorra-san.

Kate tourna la tête vers celui qui serais désormais son ''sensei''. Celui-ci faisait exactement la même expression qu'elle : soit une tête de poisson rouge qui manque d'aire. (VITEUH!!! DE L'EAU!!! Attend une seconde, les poissons ont pas besoin d'aire…) mais, il ne pouvait pas contre dire le maitre du Hueco Mondo, ils voulaient tout les deux resté en vie…

******************

Ça faisait une heure que Grimmjow essayais (et quand je dis essayé je dis en gueulant dans tout les sens) d'apprendre à Kate comment fonctionnait un zempakuto. Et bien entendu, sans résulta.

Grimmjow : Aller!! Du nerf!! Tu peux faire mieux qu'ça!!

Kate : change de disque Grimm'!!! et si on changeait? Apprend moi le ceros! Ça serait plus utile…

Grimmjow : tu veux rire?! T'sais même pas capable d'en sortir un! Laisse tombé!

Kate : tu te dégonfle?

Grimmjow : quoi?

Kate : dégonflé!

Grimmjow : pardon?

Kate : dégonflé!

Grimmjow : Teme, tu va voir ce qui t'attend!! T'veux un ceros?! V'là un ceros!!

Et bien sur, Grimmjow envoya un ceros vers Kate qui l'évita de justesse.

Kate : t'es malade!?

Sans le savoir, Kate concentrais toute sa colère sur un seul but : l'anéantissement du sexta espada. Elle concentra sa colère et, en levant le doigt, créa un ceros. Grimmjow, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque après l'échec du zempakuto, reçu le ceros en pleine tronche. (Vous voyez, ce n'est pas qu'Ulquiorra qui reçoit des coups dans cette fic! ^^) Et par un pur hasard, (celui de l'auteure XD) Szayel, Noitra, Yammi et Gin passait par là et avait assisté à toute la scène. Les quatre visiteurs était tordu de rire devant un Grimmjow carbonisé qui gisait sur le sol. Kate, elle, se demandait si elle devait rire de la tronche que lui tirait le sexta ou prendre ses jambe à son cou, ben pour la même raisons… elle était encore en plein dilemme alors que Grimmjow, lui, c'était déjà relevé et tirait une expression des plus terrorisante. Szayel, Noitra, Yammi et Gin rirent de plus belle en voyant le sexta espada courir après un Ulquiorra qui hurlait dans tous les sens…(le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas si elle rit ou si elle cri réellement de terreur…) ils riaient tellement que les larmes coulait sur leurs joues.

Grimmjow : tu vas voir j'vais t'tuer!!!

Kate : aaaaaahhhhhh!!!

Et la course aurait put continuer comme ça pendant un long moment, mais Aizen débarqua dans la salle d'entrainement et, à la surprise de tous, servi de bouclier à Kate. Toutefois, il fut un bouclier très efficace, vu que notre chat national s'arrêta net en voyant le maître du Hueco Mundo dans son champ de mire. Aizen observa quelques secondes le sexta espada qui fulminait de rage et le quarta espada qui, de son coté, tirait la langue…

Aizen : je dois interrompre votre entrainement… Kate-chan, je voudrais que tu te rendes dans le laboratoire de Szayel pour savoir exactement ce que tu fais pour… possédé, mon espada.

Kate se retourna vers l'octava espada en frissonnant.

Kate : je… suis vraiment obliger d'y aller?

Aizen : oui!

Aizen avait beau avoir utilisé un ton mielleux, la menace et l'ordre subtil qu'il avait donné était bien clair. Kate avala de travers, elle n'avait pas le choix… elle suivit l'homme aux cheveux rose jusque dans son labo…

******************

Kate était complètement sous le choc. Non seulement Szayel l'avait attaché à une table au beau milieu d'une salle remplis de truc-machins qui lui servaient à…. En fait, elle ne voulait pas le savoir… mais en plus, il n'arrêtait pas de lui posé un tas de questions sans queue ni tête sur sa vie de tout les jours. Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était attachée à cette table, très inconfortable, et il n'avait pas terminé avec ses questions étranges…

Szayel : alors tu me dis que tout les matins, tu te réveille aux son d'une créature rectangulaire, que tu mange avant d'allé te … euh, te quoi déjà?

Kate : me brossé les dents, et la créature ''étrange'' ça s'appelle un réveille-matin…

Szayel : intéressent, intéressent… et tu ma dit que tu te rendais ensuite à… l'éscole?

Kate : l'école, Szayel! L'.É.C.O.L.E!!!

Kate commençait réellement à en avoir asser. L'octava espada lui tapait sur les nerfs et elle ne pouvait rien faire, ficelé sur la table comme elle l'était. vivement que ça finisse…

Szayel : bien! Nous pouvons commencer les tests!!

Kate : HEIN?!

« _Misère… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

******************

Kate se sentait bien, elle n'avait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Ce qui l'étonnait, vu que la table de Szayel était des plus inconfortable… tout ce qu'elle ce rappelait, c'était que l'espada rose lui avait injecté un liquide vert et….et…. et puis plus rien en fait… Elle se réveilla doucement pour se rendre conte qu'elle se trouvait dans un chambre. Celle-ci était très bien rangé, les murs était blanc ivoire et le mobilier se mélangeait dans les différentes teintes de gris et de noir. C'était à la fois sobre et froid.

« _Sans aucun doute, je dirait que c'est la chambre d'Ulquiorra… »_ Pensa Kate. « _Ça reflète trop bien sa personnalité pour être autre chose… »_

Elle allait se rendormir sur cette dernière pensée, mais Grimmjow en avait décidé autrement… il dit en ouvrant la porte avec fracas :

-DEBOUT SALE FEIGNASSE!!!

« _S'il croit que je vais me lever parce qu'il me e demande si ''gentiment'' eh ben il s'met le doigt dans l'œil… »_

Mais Grimmjow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

-ALLER DEBOUT!!! ON À UNE missi…on…

Grimmjow avait tranquillement arrêté sa phrase en voyant le visage que tirait Kate, alias Ulquiorra. Celle-ci le regardait comme un guépard enragé qui venait de se faire mordre par un autre guépard, en résumé : le quarta espada montrait les dents, grognait et lançais des couteaux avec ses yeux…

Grimmjow : euh… je crois qu'j'vais rev'nir…

Kate le laissa sortir et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ce qui lui rappela qu'elle avait un masque sur le dessus de la tête.

Kate: ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…

Elle se décida à ce lever. En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle portait qu'un simple bas de pantalon bleu pâle rayé blanc… et ce n'était pas elle qui avait enfilé ce pyjama de fortune. Mais, avant ce problème minuscule, une lumière se fit dans sa tête : comment allait-elle s'habiller? Oh, certes, elle n'avait qu'à fermé les yeux et mettre un pied dans le vêtement blanc, mais elle ne pu résister à regardé. Son regard se porta sur le numéro quatre qui se trouvait sur le torse pour ce dirigé vers le trou qui en ornait le milieu. Elle terminait de s'habiller lorsqu'une question lui vint à l'esprit : quand allait-elle retourné chez elle?

******************

Szayel marchait dans la salle du trône avec une enveloppe peine de feuille de papier. Il s'arrêta devant Aizen qui l'attendait.

Aizen : alors?

Szayel : eh bien, les résulta sont des plus étonnant…

Aizen : tien t'en au plus important.

Szayel : bien, Aizen-sama. Alors selon les tests que j'ai fait sur le quarta espada, Schiffer Ulquiorra j-

Aizen : c'est Kate-chan qui est dans le corps d'Ulquiorra-san, alors ce sera Kate-chan…

Szayel : bien… euh, alors je disais qu'après les tests que j'ai effectué sur Kate-chan j'en ais déduit qu'elle n'échangeait pas de place avec Ulquiorra Schiffer mais qu'elle, euh… comment expliqué ça… euh…

Aizen : vas-y comme tu le pense…

Szayel : elle prend possession du corps, de l'esprit et de la volonté de sa cible et enferme cette même cible dans son monde intérieure. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle partage le corps de la cible en créant une sorte de connexion entre elle et Ulquiorra-san… oh! Et un autre détaille que j'ai remarqué par pure hasard en comparant certain graphique…

Szayel sorti les papiers en question et les montra au maître du Hueco Mundo. Sur une des feuilles on pouvait voir des pics élevé comme sur un écran de cardiogramme.

Aizen : et que cela représente-t-il?

Szayel : c'est le reiatsu que dégage Ulquiorra-san en temps normal…

Sur l'autre feuille, on pouvait voir une image semblable si on ne contait pas les quelque pics qui montrait une activité anormal dans le reiatsu.

Aizen : et ceci est?

Szayel : c'est le reiatsu que laisse filtrer Kate-chan lorsqu'elle prend possession du corps de Schiffer…

Aizen : ce qui veut dire?

Szayel : ça veut dire qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore son reiatsu et qu'elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Elle contrôle son reiatsu par instinct et ça peu devenir dangereux pour elle tout comme pour nous…

Aizen : intéressent…

Szayel : je vous demande pardon?

Aizen : rien, vous pouvez disposer!

Szayel : euh… oui, Aizen-sama…

Et le scientifique quitta la salle du trône, un sentiment inconfortable lui barrant les tripes…

***************

Kate avait rejoins Grimmjow dans la salle du trône ou Aizen devait leur remettre une sorte de mission (elle n'était plus sur de quoi il s'agissait exactement) et les cerna sous ses yeux ne disait rien qui vaille à notre ami bleuté…

Aizen : Jaguarjack-san, Kate-chan, vous devez vous rendre dans le monde réel pour étudier le périmètre…

Grimmjow: Hai! Aizen-sama!

Aizen: oh! Et, Kate-chan, voie cela comme une épreuve pour voir si tu peu agir comme Ulquiorra…

Kate : Hai…

Pourquoi le sourire d'Aizen ne lui disait rien qui vaille? Bref, Grimmjow avait ouvert un garganta alors elle n'avait pas trop le temps de pensé, il faillait agir, apparemment…

*****************

Kate et Grimmjow était tous les deux dans une zone industrielle de Karakura. Les veilles usine désinfecté semblais rappelé quelque chose à Kate mais, le souvenir était trop vague…

Grimmjow : bon, alors j'vais aller voir si y'a pas d'personne louche dans l'coin. Toi reste ici et camoufle ton reiatsu, pigé?

Kate : ch'ui pas un enfant tu sais, mais si t'a besoin d'être rassuré alors… oui, maman, je vais être sage…

Une veine avait dangereusement grandi sur la tempe de la soi-disant moman aux cheveux bleus.

Grimmjow : tu paie rien pour attendre…

Et il parti en marmonnant quelque insulte. Kate, elle restait comme elle l'avait promis, dans le secteur ou ils étaient tout les deux arrivé. Elle camouflait son reiatsu et, en même temps, essayait de se rappelé d'où venait se sentiment de déjà-vu. Lorsque la mémoire lui revint, Grimmjow venait tout juste de la rejoindre et un reiatsu étranger se fit sentir…

Grimmjow : eh?

Kate : merde…

En quelque seconde, une espèce d'échalote blonde venait de les rejoindre : Shinji. Le visard, les ayant repérés, s'avançait vers les deux arrancar.

« Merde! Vite! On passe en mode Ulqui! Visage sérieux : ok. Dos droit : ok. Aire de je-suis-supérieure-à-vous-tous-pauvre-humain : ok. Faire comme si on avait un balai dans l'cul : ok. » Se dit Kate.

Shinji s'avançait de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres de Kate.

Shinji : qu'est-c'que vous fouter là, bordel?

Grimmjow allait répondre mais Kate le devança. Elle dit avec sa voix la plus lente qu'elle pouvait faire (elle s'imaginait en cours de math, une voix carrément endormis XD) :

-Nous n'avons aucune raison de répondre à cette question, shinigami.

Bon, d'accord, elle s'avait qu'il n'était pas un vrai shinigami mais, Ulquiorra n'était pas sensé le savoir alors… le bon coté à tout ça, c'était la tronche que lui tirait Grimmjow. (Imaginé un poisson rouge en train de manquer d'aire et vous avez à peu près la même tronche)

Shinji : eeehhh? C'est quoi c't'aire supérieur? Et pourquoi l'autre y'a une tête d'étouffé?

Kate : Jaguarjack-san a une tête qui respire très bien, alors veiller nous excusé mais, nous avons d'autre chose à faire que de parlé avec des déchets dans votre genre…

Kate fit un signe à Grimmjow d'ouvrir un garganta. Celui-ci reprit ses esprit et ouvrit le portail. Ils entrèrent tout les deux à l'intérieure juste avant que Shinji ne donne un coup à Kate. Lorsque le portail fut refermé, Kate souffla un bon coup et Grimmjow la dévisagea.

Kate : quoi?

Grimmjow : chui perdu là, t'é Kate ou t'é Ulquiorra?

Kate frappa Grimmjow sur la tête.

Kate : espèce d'imbécile!! Chui Ka---

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase et tomba sur le sol, comme aspiré à l'intérieure de son corps...

à suivre...

* * *

minute de délire...

shiku se cache derrière un mur et quelqu'un arrive derrière elle...

Ulquiorra: que fait-tu, femme?

shiku: aaahhh!! tu m'a fait peur!! et ça se voie pas? je me cache de Grimm'...

Ulquiorra: pourquoi donc?

shiku: parce que je l'ai comme un peu cab--

Grimmjow: SSSSSSSHHHHHIIIIKKKKKUUUU!!!!!

shiku: à plus!!

l'auteure cour le plus vite qu'elle peu et laisse Ulquiorra sans réponse.

kate: ah! ulqui! qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

ulquiorra: saurais-tu, par hasard, pourquoi le sexta espada veut tuer l'auteure?

kate:ah! ça? c'est parce que je lui avait demandé si je pouvait carbonisé Grimmjow dans ce chapitre alors, il la un peu mal prit et voilà...

shiku revien en courant.

shiku: kate aideuuuuhhh-mooooiiii!!!

kate: meuh non, c'est plus drôle comme ça!! XD

shiku: je vait te faire souffrir dans le prochain chapitre c'est une promesse!!! *continu de courir*

.........

*grimmjow suis l'auteure avec pantera sortie*

grimmjow: tu va m'le payer!!!!

kate: une reviews avant la dernière heure de shiku?

écho qui vien de loin: et oublier pas de voté pour savoir comment va être kate---------!!!


	4. Chapter 4

GOMEN! TT^TT ça m'a prit trop de temps pour terminer ce chapitre... je vait me racheté pour le prochain!(enfin, je vais essayer^^'') j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre quand même! x) oH! et bonne vacance d'été! ;)

Chapitre 4

Ulquiorra se sentait bien. Il était confortable, comme entouré de noirceur chaleureuse. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'est qu'il c'était endormi au son de cette voix, dans ce monde de sable blanc. Entouré de nuit, il s'était endormi sur une dune tout près de l'étang au lotus. Maintenant, il se sentait… transporté… attend. Transporté? Il ouvrit doucement les yeux au son d'une voix rauque. Non ce n'était pas la douce voix sur laquelle il s'était endormi…

_Orra…_

_Quiorra…_

_Te… Ulquiorra…_

Te? Ulquiorra?

_Kate... Ulquiorra…_

Hein? Kate? Ulquiorra? C'est qui? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une Kate Ulquiorra? Et c'était quoi ce nom de famille? La voix ce fit plus insistante.

-oy! Bordel! Kate? Ulquiorra? Y'a quelqu'un?

Pourquoi cette voix lui disait quelque chose? Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux un peu plus pour apercevoir un œil bleu qui le fixait de très, très près. Grimmjow. Cette fois-ci, Ulquiorra ouvrit complètement les yeux. Pourquoi il le ''portait''? Le bleuté eu droit au poing gauche du quarta.

Grimmjow : Itai! Ça fait mal enfoiré!

Ulquiorra : pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu me porte, Jaguarjack?

Grimmjow : c'est Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra : qui crois-tu d'autre que c'est?

Grimmjow : ben Kate!

Ulquiorra : Kate? Qui est-ce?

Grimmjow : t'est vraiment désespérant toi! Kate est celle qui, euh… comment ils ont dit ça déjà? Prend possession? Ouais c'est ça…

Ulquiorra : d'accord, alors, maintenant que ceci est clarifié, je repose ma question : pourquoi. Tu. Me. Porte.?

Temps d'analyse de la part de Grimmjow… (Et oui il est pas vite le pauvre…-_-'')

Grimmjow : Oh!

Et il laissa tomber Ulquiorra sur le sol sans plus de prise de tête. (Shiku : son cerveau à une capacité limité pour comprendre des trucs… Grimmjow : grrrrr…. Shiku : oups… COURREZ!) Après quelques secondes, (et après que l'auteur ait échappé a un fou furieux aux cheveux bleu) Grimmjow senti une aura meurtrière venir de derrière lui. Apparemment, Ulquiorra n'avait pas apprécié son atterrissage sur le sol pas très confortable… le trajet jusqu'à Los Noches allait être très long pour notre bleuté…

Une musique persistait aux oreilles de Kate. D'où elle provenait? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais bon elle était la et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Entre la voix criante de Grimmjow et cette musique, son choix était déjà fait. Mais une question restai… quand est-ce qu'elle avait mit ses écouteur? Elle se rappelait avoir été dans Karakura avec Grimmjow, d'avoir rencontré Shinji puis… eh ben plus rien.

« _C'est étrange… »_ Se dit-elle. « _Je suis pour tant certaine de ne pas avoir amené avec moi mes écouteur et je doute qu'Aizen ait un penchant pour la musique pop… »_ Elle ouvrit donc un œil. Il faisait sombre dans sa chambre, car, effectivement, c'était bien SA chambre et non un local de Los Noches. Kate regarda son cadran numérique. Il était une heure trente du matin. Elle avait de l'école non? « _Bordel… »_ Pensa-t-elle. Et elle tenta (je dis bien tenta) de se rendormir pour ne pas avoir une tête de déterré le lendemain et pour relâcher ses muscles pour avoir eu autan de stresse avec un imbécile aux cheveux bleu…

Ce qui réveilla, Kate fut un bruit horriblement strident qui la fit tomber en bas de son lit. Elle s'élança pour fermer son cadran avant de comprendre que le bruit strident en question n'était nul autre que son petit frère qui avait vu une araignée… (Oo wow! Il a une voix de fille le frangin…) Kate se leva malgré le fait qu'elle était en avan… attendez une seconde. Son petit frère? Mais il ne se réveillait qu'une quinzaine de minutes avent que son autobus arrive! Kate se leva en trombe et courut dans toute la maison pour avoir une chance d'arrivé à son arrêt avant que le bus ne parte. Et c'est donc en courant, un toast dans la bouche, qu'elle arriva dans son autobus.

Kate : sauvé!

Catherine la regarda de travers.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette tête? T'a fait la fête sans moi hier soir?

« _Si tu savait… »_ Se dit Kate.

Et la journée avança sans autre problème… (Désolé ^^'' J'ai la flemme de décrire chaque cours alors je vais juste passer au passage qui vau vraiment la peine d'être écrit…)

Une semaine plus tard…

Kate avait prit les paroles d'Aizen au sérieux. En plus d'avoir ses cours pendant la journée, elle s'était inscrit à un cours de maitrise d'arme ninja, (elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour son problème de katana) à un cours de yoga et un cours de karaté. Ses parents se demandait pourquoi elle se mettait soudainement à apprendre à ce battre, mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer sa situation? Elle voyait déjà la tête de ses parents après qu'elle leurs aient expliquer qu'elle avait rencontré les personnages de son anime préférer et que si elle ne s'améliorait pas son ''professeur'' aux cheveux bleu allait lui en coller une…( elle se voyait déjà rentré chez elle complètement carboniser…) bref, ses journée était bien chargé sans compté le fait qu'elle n'avait presque plus de temps pour faire ses précieux dessin alors en plus d'être complètement vidée de toute énergie, elle avait le moral dans le tapi…

Ses cours avaient du bon pourtant. Elle devenait de plus en plus bonne avec sa maitrise du katana et autre armes (que j'ai trop la flemme de décrire) et elle était aussi passé ceinture jaune (faut pas s'attendre à des miracles tout de même) dans son cours de karaté. Mais le cours de yoga était celui qu'elle préférait. Il lui avait permis de prendre conscience de l'énergie qui l'entourait et à entré dans son monde intérieure. Cet endroit était magnifique avec son sable blanc et son ciel étoilé avec son cartier de lune et, sans oublier, l'étang aux lotus. Kate se rendait de plus en plus souvent dans cet endroit qu'elle appelait '' son petit paradis''. Souvent elle se mettait sur sa dune préférée et méditait sur tout et sur rien.

Le lundi revenait et Kate se préparait pour repartir une semaine longue et stressante. « _Je devrait passer à la bibliothèque pour savoir si ils ont quelque chose sur les pouvoir psychique ou quelque chose dans le genre… »_ Se dit-elle. Contre toute attente, une voix grave lui répondit. « _Je ne crois pas que vous trouverez ceci, peut importe ou vous êtes… »_

-Hein? Dit Kate

-Quoi? Lui répondit Catherine.

-peux-tu répété ce que tu viens de dire?

-Euh… je n'est rien dit…

« _Mais, putain, c'est quoi ce bordel? »_

Ulquiorra avait passé une semaine asser étrange. En plus de ses missions dans le monde des humains et les analyses répété de Szayel, il devenait fou. Et oui, le quarta espada devenait complètement taré. La raison? Il entendait des voix. Raison numéro un du pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Szayel, il en avait asser des aiguilles longue d'une vingtaine de centimètre (XD Ulquiorra terrifié des aiguilles) et, raison numéro deux, Aizen-sama lui avait demandé de garder ce détaille pour lui. (En plus qu'il se faisait possédé il devenait taré, faut pas exagérer quand même -_-'') après quelques temps il s'y était habituer et répondait parfois aux questions que la voix lui posait, même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans le désert-aux-fleurs-de-lune(le nom qu'il a donné au monde intérieur de Kate) mais cette fois, il était bel et bien dans son corps.

C'était déjà presque le lundi et la voix, qu'il avait fini par identifier comme étant celle de la mystérieuse ''Kate'' comme l'appelait la plupart des espadas, se fit une réplique qu'il s'empressa de répondre, comme à son habitude, simplement pour passer le temps.

« _Je devrait passer à la bibliothèque pour savoir s'ils ont quelque chose sur les pouvoirs psychique ou quelque chose dans le genre… »_ Dit la voix.

« _Je ne crois pas que vous trouverez ceci, peut importe ou vous êtes… » _Lui répondit Ulquiorra. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix ne lui réponde, à sa plus grande surprise.

« _Mais, putain, c'est quoi ce bordel? »_

_« Vous m'entendez maintenant? Étrange… »_

_« Ça y est! Je deviens dingue! »_

Ulquiorra ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais parlé plus de deux minutes même lorsqu'il faisait ses rapport à Aizen-sama, alors avec une inconnue qui en plus lui parlait dans sa tête… (Pas sur…)

« _Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit vous qui soyez devenue folle, puisque je peux vous entendre moi aussi… »_ Pensa Ulquiorra.

Quelque seconde passèrent avant que la vois ne lui répondent.

« _Qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi je peux vous entendre? »_

_« Mon nom est Ulquiorra Schiffer et je suis le quarta espada, et je n'est aucune idée pourquoi nous pouvons nous entendre mutuellement… » _

_« Attendez, c'est Ulquiorra là? Wow! Je ne suis pas sure de ce que les autres espadas t'on dit mais, moi c'est Kate! Tu sais, celle qui prend, euh… possession? C'est ça qu'a dit Aizen non? » _

_« Effectivement… »_

Ulquiorra avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu et il n'était pas sur si c'était dans le bon sens ou non.

-Ulquiorra-san? Êtes-vous toujours avec nous? Dit Aizen.

-Hnn? Oh, oui Aizen-sama…

« _À qui tu parlais? »_ dit la voix de Kate.

« _À Aizen-sama, qu'elle question… »_

« _Oh! Vous êtes en réunion! Je vous plain… Aizen a le tour pour rendre une réunion ennuyeuse… »_

Un micro sourire apparut sur les lèvres du quarta.

« _Effectivement… »_

Le reste de la semaine se passa sur une note plus joyeuse pour Kate, mais aussi pour Ulquiorra. Lui, il lui enseignait ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et, en retour, Kate faisait ressortir chez le quarta de nouvelle capacité. (Dont celle de parlé avec quelqu'un pendant plus de deux minutes XD) et puis, un jour (je crois que c'était un jeudi…) Ulquiorra ressenti cette sensation particulière lorsque Kate prenait possession de son corps, le problème, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal cette fois-ci, Ulquiorra n'était pas seul dans le monde intérieur…

Kate, comme à son habitude, était allé se réfugier dans son ''monde intérieure'' comme s'amusait à dire son sensei, mais au même moment, cette sensation d'être aspiré lui revint. Portant, elle était bel et bien dans son monde intérieur… C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit la voix…

-Qui êtes-vous?

Ulquiorra avait posé cette question à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux brun-rouge et de grands yeux brun-chocolat. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait à la mi-taille, étai un peu ondulé. Quand elle avait entendu la question, elle s'était retourné et avait ce regard… et elle l'avait encore! Effectivement, ses yeux s'était agrandit, marquant sa surprise, ses sourcils s'était haussé et sa bouche s'était ouverte. Elle ressemblait vaguement à Grimmjow qui venait de découvrir que l'herbe à chat lui avait fait faire, euh… bon on va passer les détailles… bref, elle avait une tête de merlan frit. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme sembla réalisée qu'elle bavait et lui dit :

-Ulquiorra? Comment ça ce fait que tu sois là?

C'est à ce moment qu'un petit clique sonore se fit dans la tête de notre quarta favori (Shiku : et oui, il a attrapé la Grimmijite et ses neurones deviennent en voit de disparition-_- pauvre petit… Grimm : Shiiikkkuu…. Shiku : salut! *part en courant*)

-Kate? Demanda Ulquiorra.

-Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit? Le pape?

-Qui?

-Laisse tombé… comment ça ce fait que tu sois ici?

-Tu n'a pas prit possession de mon corps?

Kate le regarda.

-Je ne contrôle pas se, truc, tu sauras.

Ulquiorra se mit à réfléchir.

-Essaye de te focaliser sur ce que tu veux posséder ou quelque chose dans le genre… dit-il.

-Tien, tu es bien bavard c'est temps-ci Ulqui! Dit Kate mais fit tout de même ce qu'il lui disait de faire.

« _Ulqui? C'est quoi ce surnom stupide? »_

-je t'entends Ulquiorra…

« _Oups… »_

Après avoir essayé de se rendre le plus petit possible (elle fait quand même peur Kate quand elle le veut vraiment -.-'') Ulquiorra vit Kate devenir transparente avant de la voir disparaitre pour de bon.

-Au moins tu as réussi… (Depuis quad ils se tutoient? Oo)

Et il s'installa sur sa butte de sable blanc.

Bon d'accord… là, Grimmjow était mal. Ça devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes que le quarta était étendu par terre, et il n'y avait aucune réponse… (Il avait même essayé le coup de pied! xD) Trois choix se présentaient à lui :

Plan a) L'emmener faire un tour au labo,

Plan b) L'emmener voir Aizen-sama, ou

Plan c) Le laisser là et faire comme si il n'avait rien vu.

Le sexta penchait de plus en plus vers le plan C… il allait partir lorsque ''quelque chose'' le retins par le bas de son pantalon, Ulquiorra…

-Vous alliez quelque part, Jaguarjack?

-Euh…

Kate avait fait exactement comme lui avait dit de faire le quarta. Elle avait bien vite comprit que ça avait marché. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit un Grimmjow complètement perdu, il allait partir quand elle eu une idée. Kate agrippa le bas de pantalon de Grimmjow et le regarda dans les yeux quand il se retourna. Elle se mit en mode Ulqui' et dit :

-Vous alliez quelque part, Jaguarjack?

-Euh…

Kate riait intérieurement. « _MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tu verrais t'a tronche!XD »_

_« Pourquoi ce rire diabolique? »_ dit Ulquiorra au fon de sa tête.

« _Je me paye la tête de Grimmjow! XD »_

_« … »_

-Alors? Redemanda-t-elle au bleuté.

-Euh…je…euh… Quelque part?

Kate ne pouvait plus tenir, Grimmjow ressemblait trop à un poisson pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à rire dans sa gueule.

Kate : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

La figure que le sexta lui tirais valais mieux encore que la fois ou elle et son frère avait mit des serpents en plastique dans le lit de leur tante et que celle-ci avait déboulé les escaliers en essayant d'aller le plus loin possible du lit ''infesté''. Le sexta, lui, ne s'avait plus trop ou se mettre. Il avait devant lui le quarta, je précise : le mec qui vous regarde de haut et qui se fout de vous comme si vous n'étiez qu'une misérable fourmi écraser sous sa semelle de soulier, donc CE quarta était tout bonnement en train de mourir de rire et la cause? Il s'était payer la tête du bleuté. Une seule personne vient à l'esprit de Grimmjow, et cette personne en question se tordait de rire sous les traits de ce même quarta.

Grimmjow : Kate…

Kate voyais bien la veine qui menaçais d'exploser sur la tempe de Grimmjow, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de rire. La seule solution : courir. Les deux énergumènes courraient dans tout les sens offrant un spectacle bien spécial aux arrancar qui les croisaient : celui d'un Ulquiorra crampé de rire qui se faisait menacer par les ceros du sexta qui avait prit une jolie petite teinte rouge sous l'effet de la colère. Magnifique duo…

(à suivre...)

minute de délire...

shiku: pfffff aller, au prochain!

Grimmjow:...

Kate:...

Ulquiorra:...

Yammy:...

Shiku: quoi?

Kate: elle va être en retard...

Uquiorra: Je suis d'accord...

Grimmjow: Idem...

Yammy:...

Shiku: Roh, aller, c'était un tout petit retard!... bon d'accord, j'était en retard d'un ou deux mois, mais bon personne n'est parfais... euh... qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Yammy?

Yammy: j'me promenait... *passe son chemin*

Grimm/Kate/Shiku: -.-''

Ulquiorra: ... tu n'était pas supposer faire souffrir Kate toi?

Shiku:... OO MAIS OUI C'EST VRAI!

Kate: safe! X)

shiku: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! dans le prochain chapitre alors! x)

Kate: oh non...

Grimmjow: oh yes! x)

Ulquiorra: ...

Shiku: reviews?:D


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis extrement désolé du retard que j'ai eu et j'essait de me corrigé(encore une fois). je vous jure que le prochain chapitre sera écrit en quatrième vitesse et remi dans les temps, promis! jespère que je ne vous ais pas découragé de lire cette fic car la suite s'en vient! xp bon je vous lâche et vous bone lecture =)

Chapitre 5...

Comment c'était arrivé? Voilà la question que ce posait Aizen en ce moment. Le bilan de ''l'œuvre'' de ses deux imbéciles : la moitié du toit de Los Noches en ruine, trois ou quatre chambre réduite en cendre et quelque serviteur blessé. Pas qu'il se soucis du sort de simple serviteurs, mais, par contre, la destruction de SON palais, il ne pouvait rester assis sans sévir. Devant lui ce tenait les deux coupables de tout ce grabuge : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, alias, Kate. Aizen ne voyait qu'une solution encore plus cruelle que de tuer ses deux imbéciles de première classe : nettoyer les toilettes de tout Los Noches armé d'une simple brosse à dents. (J'en tremble rien qu'à y pensé 8'S)

La tâche avait débuté pour les deux fauteurs de trouble, mais apparemment ils n'en avaient pas eu asser. Ils continuaient de se lancer des insultes aux travers des portes des toilettes.

Grimmjow : Baka!

Kate : connard!

Grimmjow : Connasse!

Kate : Moi aussi je t'aime! XD

Grimmjow : NANI? Oo

Et toute cette belle conversation entre, ahem… euh bon on voit bien ce qui ce passe alors passons aux gestes qu'ils on commit voulez-vous? Alors que Grimmjow traitait Kate de ''baka'' il venait de vidé la toilette qui était devant lui, pendant que Kate, elle, devait aller chercher un peu plus de nettoyant. Imaginez-vous la scène : Grimmjow sort de la cabine en même temps que Kate qui lui sort cette phrase totalement pas rapport, les évènement s'enchaine donc : Grimmjow sursaute et manque de faire tombé ce qu'il y a dans sa chaudière, alors il se rattrape sur le comptoir ou ce trouvait le savon pour nettoyer, celui-ci se répand sur le plancher et Kate met le pied dessus, ce qui la fait tombé et glisser jusque dans les pattes de Grimmjow qui, déjà dans un équilibre précaire, tombe en renversant le contenu de sa chaudière sur une tierce personne, qui n'est autre que Aizen qui venait voir ou en était le grand nettoyage. (Muahahahahahaha xD comme promis Kate! XDDD) une veine sortait du front du maitre de Los Noches, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il ne corrige les deux ''imbéciles fini'' sous les rires hilares de Gin qui ne pouvait retenir son rire plus longtemps.

Coupé de partout, des courbatures additionnées aux ecchymoses, le sexta et Kate se rendirent à la réunion des espadas. Ils s'assirent tout les deux, l'un en face de l'autre (bah, à leurs place quoi) sous les rires des autres espadas. Après quelques minutes, Aizen fit sont entré et la salle devint silencieuse. La réunion passa lentement, puisque le maître avait décidé de faire payé deux personnes. Lorsqu'elle se termina, ce qui veut dire trois heures plus tard, Aizen apostropha Kate et Grimmjow.

Aizen : Vous deux, dit-il avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon, je crois qu'il serrait temps de passé à la vitesse supérieure pour l'entrainement de notre chère amie, n'est-ce pas, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow : Effectivement…

Kate : Euh… j'ai pas mon mot à dire?

Aizen : non.

Kate : ah bon, d'accord…

Aizen : bref, rendez-vous à la salle d'entrainement! Szayel a trouvé une bête qui vient du monde humain, un véritable monstre! Avec des griffes, du poil et des crocs! Szayel en est revenu complètement massacré! Alors, je vous dis : bonne chance!

Et il s'en alla, laissant les deux espadas en plein milieu du couloir en proie à leurs propre imagination qui commençait à faire des sienne. Grimmjow s'imaginait des monstres gigantesque avec des griffes et des crocs démesurément grandes avec du poil noirs et des yeux jaunes, tandis que Kate s'imaginait des ours, des loups, des lions ou encore des jaguars. Tout les deux se rendirent à ladite salle ou les attendait Szayel et la bête. En entrant dans la grande salle, Kate s'était imaginé tout les scénarios possible : Szayel complètement découpé en morceau par un ours enragé ou encore, déchiqueté et pitoyablement éparpillé dans tout les recoins de la pièce, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ÇA. Elle se roulait par terre tellement la scène qui s'offrait à elle était loufoque. Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait un Szayel recouvert de pansement, caché derrière son matériel de scientifique et tremblait carrément devant ladite ''bête'' qui n'était autre qu'un simple chaton dans une cage…

-Miaw… fit la pauvre chose.

Lorsque Kate reprit ses esprits et arrêta de rire, Szayel expliqua le but de l'entrainement avec la ''bête''.

Szayel : ahem, alors voilà, le but de '' l'entrainement'' est que tu réussisses a possédé ce… monstre, en es-tu capable?

Kate : je peu bien essayer…

Elle se concentra sur le chat. « _Allez! Tu es capable! Pense chat! »_

Et évidement Ulquiorra mit sont grain de sel… « _Pensé chat? Tu veux tuer tout le monde? » _

_« Mais non sombre imbécile! Ce n'est qu'un chat! »  
__« Pourtant il a bien failli tuer Szayel a ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » _

_« Rose-bonbon n'est rien d'autre qu'un sans-cœur qui a enfermé cette pauvre chose dans une cage! » _

_« … »_

_« Allez, concentration! Chat : miaw, prrr, miaw… »_

_« Miaw? »_

_« T'A GUEULE! Entre dans ta bulle et reste s'y…bon je recommence… »_

_« Ça ne march… »_

_..._

_«Euh… Ulquiorra? Allô? » _Pas de réponse. « _Tu sais, quand je disais d'entré dans ta bulle, ce n'était qu'une métaphore …»_ toujours pas de réponse. Kate ouvrit les yeux pour rapporté le ''mutisme'' d'Ulquiorra mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut :

-Miaw…

« _J'ai réussi? Oh, putain… »_

En effet, le monde était plutôt grand de la vu du petit chaton qu'était désormais Kate…

Ulquiorra se réveillait tranquillement, il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi pourtant. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux (et oui la flemme quoi) la première chose qu'il vu fus deux orbes vert cerclé de jaune.

-Miaw?

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ÇA? Cette chose était complètement recouverte de poils noirs qui pointaient dans tout les sens. De toute petite oreille trônait sur le dessus de sa tête et une espèce de queue, recouverte elle aussi de poils, dépassait de l'arrière train de la Chose. (Awww X3 trop chou le chaton) il tourna les yeux vers un coin de la pièce. Szayel, déguisé en momie, tremblait comme une feuille et, un peu plus près, il y avait un Grimmjow qui fixait avec méfiance la Chose.

-Mriaw!

La petite boule de poils semblait attendre une réponse. Ulquiorra tourna sa tête vers le sexta espada lui posant une question silencieuse.

-M'regarde pas comme ça j'y suis pour rien!

Le quarta reporta son attention sur la boulle de poiles. « _Se pourrait-il qu'elle… non… attend, peut-être bien que… »_

Ulquiorra : Kate?

Le chaton hocha la tête rapidement.

« _J'arrive pas à y croire! J'ai réussi! »_

Là, c'était Ulquiorra qui n'en revenait pas… c'était ÇA un chat? Il tourna la tête vers le scientifique en lui lançant un regard ennuyé.

« _Moins que rien… »_ Pensa-t-il.

Tout les espadas étaient assis à leurs place autour de la grande table de granite blanche, et tous, même Aizen et ses acolytes, fixait un point, ou plutôt une chose sur la table : un chat noir qui était sous l'emprise de Kate et que Grimmjow avait affectueusement surnommé, Froufrou.

Aizen : Alors si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de m'expliquer, Ulquiorra, Kate-chan aurait réussi à prendre possession de…cet animal?

Ulquiorra : Effectivement…

Ulquiorra, lui, tentait désespérément de gardé son calme d'iceberg. La raison? Il entendait toutes les pensé de Kate. Surtout celle ou elle promettait une mort certaine au sexta espada.

_« Si tu continu a m'appelé Froufrou, le Froufrou va te faire bouffé son poils saleté de… »_ Et ça continuait comme ci. (Il ne faut pas contaminer vos oreilles chastes voyons! xD)

Voyant le trouble de son espada, Aizen cru bon d'enfoncer le clou un peu plus…

-Alors, _Froufrou_, que dirais-tu de tester tes nouvelle capacité?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Aizen serai tombé raide mort.

« _OH que non Monsieur j'ai-le-complexe-de-dieu tu ne t'y mettras pas toi aussi sale petit -»_

Ulquiorra : Kate…

« _Rooh, d'accord d'accord, mais il a quand même un complexe grave! »_

Aizen : Alors, Ulquiorra, que nous raconte Kate-chan?

Ulquiorra : Rien de bien utile…

_« Comment ça rien de bien utile? Attend un peu que j'te griffe tu va voir que c'que je raconte c'est pas… »_

Ulquiorra décida de ne plus écouté la suite et de se concentré sur ce que disait le maitre de Los Noches.

À la soul society, dans le Gotei, en plein milieu d'une réunion de capitaine…

-PARDON?

Toshiro, le capitaine de la 10e, était en train de faire une syncope…

Nan, en fait il venait tout simplement de se faire assigné dans le monde des humains… pour une autre semaine…encore…

Toshiro : pourquoi je dois me rendre dans le monde des humains encore une fois? Il y a déjà asser de vice-capitaine non?

Yamamoto : C'est un ordre, Hitsugaya taicho, vous savez parfaitement que les arrancar et les espadas viennent et parte comme bon leur semble dans le monde des humains, il faut remédier à cela et le plus rapidement possible.

Ce n'était ni une demande, ni une proposition : c'était un ordre de la première division et on ne conteste pas les ordres de la 1e division. Notre mini taicho favori allait devoir se tapé une autre semaine chez les humains à enduré la sœur Kurosaki qui croyait qu'il n'avait pas plus de quinze ans. Mais il n'allait pas avoir à resté bien longtemps, il en avait la certitude, un plan se dessinait déjà dans sa petite tête d'albinos : le prochain espada qui mettrait le pied dans le monde des humains serait capturé, il en était certain! Il n'avait plus qu'à demandé de l'aide à la 6e division et à construire une prison asser solide pour y gardé n arrancar surpuissant. C'était dans le sac…

Après que Kate soit retournée d'où elle venait, Aizen avait convoqué tout les espadas pour une réunion importante.

Aizen : mes chers espadas, je crois qu'il serait temps de jouez un bon tour à nos ''amis'' les shinigamis…

Les espadas restèrent silencieux.

Aizen : Ulquiorra, tu te laisseras capturer par les shinigamis…

Tout les espadas haussèrent un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'Aizen avait bien pu inventé cette fois?

Aizen, en voyant les points d'interrogation sur les faces plus ou moins expressives de ses espadas, continua sur ça lancé.

-Tu te feras capturé par les shinigamis et tu trouveras ce qu'ils peuvent bien imaginer comme plan, puis tu reviendras et fera un compte rend te ce que tu auras trouvé pendant ton séjours…

-Bien, Aizen-sama…

Ce que les espadas savais, mais n'osait demander, c'était la véritable nature de ce plan. Aizen connaissait les shinigamis mieux que quiconque, puisqu'il en était un. Alors, pourquoi ce plan? Gin entrouvrit les yeux et Tousen fronça les sourcils… quelque chose se préparait…

Kate avait fait tout ces devoirs, avait fait trois fois ses exercices de kendo et avait réussi à compté toute les dalles de la chambre de bains… pourquoi cet horaire chargé? Elle s'emmerdait. Elle avait relu la série de Bleach une dernière fois avant de se posé les questions existentielle de la vie en fixant le plafond jaune…

« _Mon plafond était pas blanc avant? »_

Sa mère vin à ça rescousse en lui demandant d'allez faire quelques achats. Il ne lui fallu pas plus pour qu'elle prenne son sac, son lecteur mp3, son cahier de dessins et l'argent des courses pour sortir dehors. Les courses achetées, elle se rendit dans un parc ou elle s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre pour dessiner. Elle mit ses écouteurs et la chanson débuta. Elle entendit vaguement Ulquiorra qui lui ordonnait d'arrêté ce ''tapage d'humain qui lui donnait des migraines'' mais, monta le son pour ne plus entendre le parasite. Le dessin presque terminé, Kate leva la tête pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. Au même moment, elle remarqua un détaille qui lui avait échappé jusque là : elle ressentait les reiatsu des gens qui l'entourait. Pour s'amusé, elle essaya de trouvé qui était les esprits et qui était les vivants. Sur un banc sur sa gauche, il y avait une vielle dame qui tricotait tranquillement alors qu'un fantôme qui ressemblais à un vielle homme la regardait doucement. Un peu plus loin, un esprit d'enfant essayait de jouer avec une bande de jeune qui jouait à la balle. Il y avait encore un ou deux fantômes qui se prélassaient sous la glissade ou sur une branche d'arbre un peu plus loin. Kate enleva ses écouteurs et se préparait à partir lorsqu'elle entendit un cri atroce. Ce cri était un cri de douleur mélangé avec une voix spectrale, pratiquement inhumain, qui lui glaça le sang et lui donna des frisons à en faire trembler ses os. Ce cri, c'était le cri d'un hollow.

« _Je devrais rentrer avant que lui aussi ne me repère… »_

C'est ce qu'elle fit, et le plus rapidement possible, mais pas asser rapidement pour échappé au flaire du hollow qui, de son côté, avait trouvé une proie de choix…

Ulquiorra et Yammi se tenait sur le bord de garganta. Il faisait nuit et les deux espadas pouvais aisément reconnaitre les différents reiatsu qui se trouvait en dessous deux. Il y avait deux capitaines, deux vice-capitaines et trois sièges, sans compté les humains qui les secondait. Les deus espada s'élancèrent chacun de leurs côté. Ulquiorra feignait d'être blesser et ralentissait le pas. Les shinigamis mirent leurs plan à exécution et capturèrent Ulquiorra rapidement, sans ce rendre compte que leur plan avait trop bien marché, tout comme le plan d'Aizen…

Ulquiorra se réveilla dans une salle aux murs gris. Il était attaché sur une espèce de table qui lui rappelait un peu trop la table d'opération de Szayel. Des pas attirèrent son regard vers la porte de barreaux de fer ou se tenait trois personnages. Le premier était tous simplement affreux. Il avait une espèce de masque en tête de lion et souriait avec des dents qui rivaliseraient avec celle d'un cheval. L'autre avait les cheveux rattaché par un étrange ornement qui lui donnait un air de noble et le dernier était un roux tatoué de partout, même dans les sourcils. Ils s'agissaient respectivement de Mayuri, le capitaine de la 12e division, de Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6e et de son vice-capitaine, Abarai Renji. Les intentions de Mayuri étaient claires, puisqu'il avait une aiguille dans la main. Celle-ci raviva les souvenir des opérations de Szayel, il frissonna en imaginant les jours à suivre…

**(à suivre...)**

Minute de délire...

Grimmjow *regarde l'auteure*:...

Shiku:... quoi encore?

Grimmjow: j'avais raison! :D

Shiku: pour une fois dans ta vie, soit en fier! (=.=)9

Szayel: pourquoi je me suis fait attaué par un chat?

Shiku: pour mon simple plaisir Szayel-chou! xD

Kate*toute blanche*: ...

Shiku: euh... ça va?

Kate: tu va pas laissé le hollow me bouffé hein?

Shiku: tien j'y avait jamais pensé!

Kate: AH non! TT^TT pas ça...

Shiku: Une review pour sauvé la peau de Kate? ou pour avoir un chapitre en deux fois moin de temps? ou les deux? c'est à voir... xD


	6. Chapter 6

Salut! joyeux noel! x) je sais ce chapitre est un peu court, MAIS! l'action vient juste après alors soyez patient! je voulais aussi faire quelques remerciments! (oui, oui je sais on déteste tous ça quand quelqu'un fait ça mais bon... si vous vous sentez pas concerné, passez tout droit!)

alors je remerci:

Freyandchris , Freak666chaos , Nivixy , Hikari no Ai , et Tenshihouou pour leur reviews et pour avoir lu cette histoire! ^^ ça ma vraiment aider et j,espère que vous amerez la suite!

bon d'accord j'ai comprit je vous laisse! bonne lecture! ^^

**CHAPITRE 6**

Kate courrait. Pourquoi? Elle n'en était pas certaine elle-même. En voyant que le hollow ne la suivait pas, elle s'était arrêté dans une librairie pour acheté deux nouveaux tome de Bleach et rentrai tranquillement lorsqu'elle s'était sentie en danger. Le hollow l'avait-il suivit en fin de compte? Si oui, il se cachait, et il se cachait bien. Kate courrait de plus en plus vite. Puisqu'il faisait sombre, tout devant elle avait ressemblait à un hollow ou à une créature menaçante. C'est alors qu'elle réentendu le cri horrible du hollow, qui se trouvait juste devant elle, à quelque pas. Kate figea. La simple vu des pieds du hollow lui démontra à quel point elle aurait préféré que la bestiole reste dans son monde. Il était énorme! Même lorsqu'elle le comparait à Yammi! Il était aussi grand que l'immeuble à deux étages qui était juste à coté de lui. Son masque, d'un blanc immaculé, semblais représenté le visage d'un clown triste. Ses joues étaient remontées comme pour sourire alors que son sourire était inversé. Ses yeux, enfin, ce qu'elle en voyait, ressemblais à deux crevasse ou deux billes jaunes luisait… et c'est deux billes jaunes la regardait fixement. Tranquillement, Kate fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, et se retourna pour partir à courir dans la direction opposée. Le hollow la suivait en fessant un simple pas, alors qu'elle devait courir à en perdre haleine.

« _Vite! Un endroit, n'importe lequel, mais une cachette et vite! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parlé à Ulquiorra? C'est maintenant que j'aurais besoin d'un de ses conseils! »_ Se dit Kate.

Mais alors qu'elle courait, ce même sentiment de succion lorsqu'elle prenait possession d'un corps se fit ressentir.

-Ce n'est vraiment PAS le moment! Furent les seules paroles de Kate alors qu'elle sombrait tranquillement…

**COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO**

Le hollow avait enfin retrouvé la proie qu'il avait sentie dans le parc plus tôt dans la journée. C'était une femelle humaine. Celle-ci semblait l'avoir repéré, alors il s'était caché pour ne pas la faire fuir, mais il avait perdu sa trace et l'avait cherché pendant quelques temps dans la ville avant de la retrouver. Lorsqu'il était apparu devant elle, à sa grande surprise, la femelle l'avait vu. Elle était alors partie en courant. Il n'avait eu qu'à faire quelques pas et l'humaine était tombé. Au début, il avait cru qu'elle allait se relever, mais elle était restée sur le sol. Bah, une proie facile reste une proie mangeable! Mais une proie reste une proie à mangé chez sois! C'est ce que ses parents lui disaient toujours avant qu'il ne les mange! Il prit donc la femelle humaine et la rapporta chez lui, dans un désert de sable…

***e***

Ça fessai trois jours qu'Ulquiorra se fessait torturé dans une des prisons du sereitei. Non, désolé, le maniaque-des-aiguilles avait appelé ça de la ''recherche''. Bref, notre espada numéro quatre était, depuis trois jours, attaché sur une table à moitié nu et développait très doucement une phobie des aiguilles de niveaux cinq (ce qui veut carrément dire qu'il en voit jusque dans sa soupe…) le pire était qu'il commençait à apprécier le bruit incessant que Kate ne se lassait jamais d'écouté. Elle avait appelé ça comment déjà? De la musiac? Massiac? Mussoque? Il ne s'en rappelait plus, mais ça le détendait. Le problème, c'est que la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Kate, c'était il y a une heure. Depuis que Kate était arrivé, il n'avait jamais eu une seule minute tranquille, elle allait jusqu'à entendre les pensé qu'il se gardait habituellement pour lui-même et trouvait toujours un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'il le veuille ou non. Son absence ne lui disait rien de bon. Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant lui signala que le scientifique était de retour pour plus ample recherche. Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et détendis son corps qui s'était tendu au bruit. Il entendait les pas du shinigami aux dents de cheval (désolé pour ses fan mais c'est VRAI!) qui se rapprochait tranquillement.

-Alors, Monsieur l'espada! Comment allons-nous ce matin? Hahahahaha! Nemu! L'aiguille!

C'est à peu près à ce moment que les indicateurs de Mayuri se sont mit à s'affolé.

Nemu : Kurostutshi-taicho, vous devriez peut-être venir voir…

Mayuri : Incapable, qu'à tu fais encore? Oh… intéressent, vraiment intéressent… Nemu, va prévenir le soutaicho, il devrait être très intéressé par cette fascinante découverte…

***e***

Kate s'était retrouvée dans son monde intérieur. Au même moment, Ulquiorra avait été ''aspiré'' dans ce monde lunaire. Kate était terrorisé, le dernier souvenir quelle avait été le hollow qui lui courrait après. Alors, évidement, son réflexe avait été de courir, le hic, c'était que son monde intérieur avait des limites, et à chaque fois qu'elle passait le petit étant, il ne lui fallait que quelques mètre de plus pour revenir à son point de départ. Ulquiorra regarda son manège pendant un bon cinq minutes, c'était plutôt amusant de la voir courir le même bout de chemin en loupe tout en criant. Mais tout ce qui est bien à une fin, il s'approcha de quelques pas pour attrapé le collet de Kate, ce qui la stoppa net. Bien, en fait, elle continua de courir dans les airs, mais ce n'est qu'un détaille…

Ulquiorra : puis-je savoir pourquoi tu cours en hurlant?

Kate: le hollow! Le hollow!

Ulquiorra: quel hollow?

Kate: hein?

Kate regarda autour d'elle pour remarquer ou elle était. Elle se calma, puis paniqua.

Kate : mais alors si t'est là et que moi chui là, qui s'occupe de nos corps?

Elle avait un point.

Kate :*se prend la tête* J'vais me faire bouffé!

« _Bon, arrête de paniquer! Pense, pense, pense… »_

Ulquiorra : je t'entends tu sais?

Kate : ATTEND! JE PENSE! Pense, pense…AH! JE SAIS! Je n'ais qu'à demandé de l'aide aux autres!

Ulquiorra : qui? Att—

Trop tard, Kate avait disparu…

***e***

Pendant ce temps, au Gotei…

Yamamoto : Alors? J'espère que c'est important!

Mayuri : effectivement, soutaicho, il a quelques détails qui, selon mon intelligence supérieure, pourrait vous intéresser…

Yamamoto : était-il nécessaire de convoquer une réunion des capitaines?

Mayuri : Oui! Car ces informations concernent notre invité Arrancar…

Les capitaines regardaient le scientifique avec attention.

Yamamoto : Allez-en directement aux faits!

Mayuri : c'est ce que j'allais faire! Bon, ou en étais-je? Ah oui! L'arrancar… NEMU!

Nemu entra dans la salle avec un charriot remplis d'électronique de toutes sortes. Elle brancha les écrans ou l'on pouvait voir des graphiques dont les lignes en montagne montrait différente… a non, c'est pas des dessins… alors qui montrait des lignes. (C'est clairs non? xD)

Mayuri : vous voyez ces graphiques? (oui trèèèèès bien mÔnsieur le scientifique…)

Il pointa le premier écran.

Mayuri : voici les ondes qu'émet le reiatsu d'un shinigamis de classe moyenne…

Il passa au deuxième écran ou les lignes était un peu plus axée sur le haut de tableau.

Mayuri : et voici celles qu'un capitaine émet…

Il passa alors au troisième écran ou les lignes devenaient grandes et très rare vers le bas du tableau.

Mayuri : voici les statistiques que nous avons pu recueillir sur les ondes de reiatsu des arrancar…

Voyant que les capitaines chuchotaient entre eux sur les différents graphiques, Mayuri laissa passer quelques secondes.

Mayuri : pourtant, voici ce que mes capteur on prit sur notre invité…

Il retourna sur l'écran du milieu ou un graphique défilait. Au début, il était exactement comme le graphique des ondes arrancar mais, après un temps, les lignes s'affolait et devenait plus basse et plus régulière.

Kenpachi : et ça veut dire quoi ça?

Mayuri : voyez-vous, mammifère sans cervelle, c'est lignes nous montre un changement radicale dans le reiatsu de notre ''invité''. Son reiatsu est devenu, comment dire, humain?

Yamamoto : QUOI?

Sur tous les visages une expression consternée était étampé. Les arrancar pouvaient-ils se fondre dans les humains sans qu'on ne les détecte? Un bruit électronique se fit entendre.

Nemu : Kurotsushi-sama, l'arrancar s'est réveillé…

Mayuri : j'arrive, j'arrive, être inférieure! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, cette discussion pourrait devenir intéressent…

Les capitaines du gotei suivirent le scientifique jusque dans une salle ou des écrans montraient la cellule du prisonnier. Mayuri entra dans ladite salle.

Mayuri : alors, bien réveiller?

Ulquiorra : hun?

***e***

Kate avait entrevu une seule solution à son problème : demandé de l'aide aux arrancar. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas prévus CE scénario. En ce moment, elle était dans une sorte de…euh… salle? Cellule? Prison? Cachot? Elle pourrait continuer mais, pour bien que vous compreniez, Kate était dans le corps d'Ulquiorra, qui était à moitié vêtu, attaché une sorte de table dans une salle illuminer avec vu sur un couloir au ton beige. Elle voyait entre les barreaux de sa ''chambre'' bien évidement. La situation était plutôt évidente…

« _Ulquiorra? »_

_« Mmn? »_

_« T'es enfermé hein? »_

_« Ouais… »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« P… »_

_« Je LIS dans t'es penser je te ferais remarqué, alors ton ''pour le plaisir'' tu te le garde! Pourquoi t'es dans une cellule? »_

_« C'est pour une mission… »_

Kate allait lui posé plus de question mais, quelqu'un entra dans la salle.

Mayuri : alors, bien réveiller?

Kate : hun?

Mayuri : humm… peut-être pas complètement…

Une petite voix dans l'oreille de Mayuri lui dit, au travers d'un minuscule écouteur, qu'il devait interroger l'arrancar au sujet de son reiatsu.

Mayuri : oui, oui je sais! Laissez moi le temps de parlé!

Il ne le sut pas tout de suite mais, il venait de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux de Kate. Elle le savait fou, mais pas à ce point là…

Mayuri : alors, je vais utiliser des mots simple pour que tout le monde comprennent… qui es-tu?

Kate comprit rapidement la situation et passa en ''mode Ulqui''.

Kate : je n'ais rien à vous dire…

Oups… le scientifique la dévisagea. Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal? Mayuri se retourna vers un enregistreur.

Mayuri : les premiers mots de l'arrancar en une semaine, nous faisons des progrès…

Kate :…

« _Ulquiorra? »_

_« Hum? »_

_« T'avais fait veux de silence? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »_

_« C'est rien laisse tombé. »_

Mayuri : Bien, m-

Nemu entra dans la salle.

Nemu : Kurotsushi-taicho!

Mayuri : QUOI? Tu dérange saleté!

Nemu : les analyses sont terminer taicho.

Mayuri : et alors?

Nemu : il n'a aucune trace d'arrancar dans le reiatsu. Il est complètement humain.

Mayuri resta sans voix pendant quelque seconde. (Doux silence…) avant de se retourné vers Kate.

Mayuri : humain?

_« Bon il est temps que je dégage! Salut!_ »

Kate : à la revoyure!

Et elle partit vers sa destination initiale : Los Noches.

***e***

Dans la salle de réunion, Aizen donnait les dernières directives aux espadas. Ça faisait une semaine qu'Ulquiorra était au Gotei, il était temps d'agir. Il allait leur donner congé lorsqu'Harribel s'étendit sur la table de marbre. Tout l'espada eu un moment de déjà-vu…et ils avaient raison… Harribel se réveilla paniquer. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant de mettre son regard sur les arrancar qui l'entourait. Elle souffla avant de dire :

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

Grimmjow : euh… Kate?

Kate : qui d'autre?

Grimmjow : bah t'es dans l'corps d'Harribel tu l'sais?

Kate : ouais, Ulquiorra est au Gotei…

Kate se tourna vers Aizen.

Kate : j'ai besoin d'aide.

Aizen : en quoi pouvons-nous t'aider?

Kate : y'a un hollow qui veut me bouffé! Et en parlant de lui, il faut que j'aille voir si je suis toujours en vie… oh, et allez libérer Ulquiorra! Alors des trucs?

Grimmjow : bah… butte-le.

Kate : facile à dire pour toi…

Aizen : l'équipe qui doit allez chercher Ulquiorra ira t'aider, Grimmjow, Gin, Yammi, Szayel, en route.

Kate : bien! J'y retourne!

Et Kate retourna dans son corps… Aizen donna congé aux espadas, il sourit. Tout allait comme prévus…

***e***

Kate était retournée dans son corps. Le hollow ne l'avait pas encore mangé. Elle ouvrit tranquillement les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle était encore en ville! Quelle ville? Elle ne le savait pas, mais un plan se forma doucement dans sa tête…

**(à suivre...)**

**délire de l'auteure...**

Shiku: *lance des cannes de noel d'un chapeau de père noel* JOYEUX NOEL! x3

Grimmjow: *attrape des cannes* SUCRE! .O.

Ulquiorra: *avec un chapeau de père noel, croque dans une canne* pas mauvais...

Shiku: je te l'avait dit ~3 aller! ON CHANTE! x) C'EST NOELLEUH CARRRR IL NEIIIGGEUUHH DANS MA TÊTEUUUHH!

Kate: qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Grimmjow: *en mangeant des cannes* troisième café à la mente de la journée...

kate: ah...

Ulquiorra: reviews pour l'auteure dérangée?


	7. hueco mundo

OHAYO! MINA-SAN! 030 sa fesait un bout de temps? et ouais, je sais, je les vois, vos tronche qui me disent: je peu tétranglé? ^^'' *se cache derrière Grimmjow* merde, y'a un trou... ahem...euh, bonne lecture?

chapitre 7 (et tant attendu ^^'')

C'était un après-midi plutôt confortable dans la tranquille ville de Karakura. Les oiseaux chantaient, les chiens courrait après les chats et vise versa, les cerisiers n'était pas encore en fleur et il y avait dans l'air la délicieuse odeur de bourgeon éclos… bon, le téléroman est fini on passe aux vraies choses. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, Ichigo est sa bande d'amis se promenait dans les rue calme de la ville. Et ouais, il faut toujours que quelqu'un vienne casser la bulle des gens heureux (Z'avez jamais essayé? Vous manquer quelque chose…) et, dans ce cas, cette personne était une jeune fille totalement inconnue à nos amis les shinigamis/shinigamis remplacent/humains/Quincy.(Vous savez de qui je parle, sinon, bah j'peux rien faire pour vous…) en fait, voilà ce qui s'est passer…

Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Uryu, Renji et Matsumoto étaient partis faire un tour pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un hollow à tuer. Ils étaient partis depuis quelques minutes seulement que le téléphone de Rukia avait détecté un hollow. Ils se précipitaient tous dans sa direction pour être le ou la première à tuer le hollow (et ouais ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire les pauvres). À un croisement de rue, ils figèrent pour être sur de prendre la bonne direction, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait voir les shinigamis… enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Le minuscule lapse de temps ou nos amis se sont arrêté pour regarder le téléphone de Rukia, une jeune fille apparut au coin de la rue. Elle semblait avoir courut sur des kilomètres. Elle regarda dans tout les sens avant de poser les yeux sur le groupe. Croyant qu'elle ne les verrait pas, ils continuèrent à la fixée comme si elle était une demeurée sortie de l'asile. Pourtant, elle fonça directement vers eux! Lorsqu'elle arriva à un mètre de distance elle hurla :

-HOLLOW!

Avant de continuer à courir dans l'autre direction. Il fallu que ledit hollow apparaisse derrière elle pour que le groupe ne réagisse enfin et ne l'abatte…

Bon, je vous rassure tout de suite, vous ne vous êtes pas trompez de chapitre et je n'en ais pas manquer non plus. Et si je vous racontais du début? Ça vous aiderait? Surement…alors voilà…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kate venait tout juste de rouvrir les yeux qu'un plan avait déjà germé dans sa petite tête. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur les arrancar, elle était plus calme. Son plan étai tout fait, il ne lui manquait qu'une diversion. Elle commença donc à énumérer ce que contenait son sac, que le hollow avait attrapé en même temps que son corps. Elle se rappelait y avoir mit son cahier à dessin, qui ne lui servirait surement pas à grand-chose, un étui, tout aussi inutile, ses affaire personnels, à moins que le hollow n'ait besoins d'un tampon? Nah… il y avait aussi ses achats mais, deux livre de Bleach ne lui serviraient à rien et appeler de l'aide avec son téléphone ne servirait qu'à alerté le hollow et de toute façon, qui la croirait? Euh, excusez-moi mais, je me suis fait kidnapper par un hollow… elle les voyait déjà lui raccroché au nez. Sa seule solution était d'utiliser ses armes naturelles : les dents. Elle planta lesdites dents dans le bras(ou la main) du hollow qui la lâcha en hurlant. Ni une ni deux, elle partie en courant dans la direction opposé du hollow. Elle regardait autour d'elle en essayant de trouvé ou elle se trouvait. Ne voyant plus le hollow elle s'arrêta pour regarder les panneaux de direction. D'abord, elle crut halluciner. Mais après s'être frappé la tête, s'être pincé et s'être fait pincé par un passant, elle en conclu que les espèces de symbole qu'elle voyait sur toute les pancartes était belle et bien des Kenji, l'écriture japonaise. Elle était complètement perdu aux milieux du japon et avec un hollow à ses trousse? Quelle belle fin de soirée… ah non! Attendez, il fait jours, quel beau matin… elle aurait pus resté là sous les regards désapprobateurs des passants, mais le hollow l'avait retrouvé.

Pendant qu'elle courait, son esprit paniquer analysa la situation. Si elle était au japon, bonne chance pour trouver de l'aide. Elle ne comprenait pas le japonais et savait encore moins le parlé. Elle n'avait pas une seconde pour essayer d'appelé de l'aide et elle n'avait pas plus le temps de contacter les arrancar. Elle tourna au coin de rue et aperçu une tête orange entourer d'une tête rouge, noir, tien deux autre orange! Elle avait vaguement l'impression de les connaitre…

-« _C'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux? Il veut pas passer inaperçu lui… on dirait presque… non… c'est pas vrai! »_

Et ouais, Kate venait d'apercevoir notre belle petite bande d'amis. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait : qu'ils la débarrassent du hollow. Elle fonça sur eu comme une malade en hurlant de toutes ses force :

-HOLLOW!

Avant de passer son chemin et de leur laisser le sale bouleau…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ulquiorra était toujours attaché. Devant lui il y avait maintenant trois shinigami : le scientifique fou aux dents de cheval, un nain aux cheveux blanc et un grand dadet aux longs cheveux noirs avec un truc blanc dedans. Tout les trois était dans une discussion enflammé, euh, je veux dire, deux d'entre eux était dans une discussion enflammé, le dadet restait silencieux.

-Comment un arrancar peut-il être humain? Dit le nain albinos.

-Il ne l'est PAS justement! Répondit le scientifique.

-Mais vous aviez dit que-

-C'est un cas particulier. Coupa ''dent de cheval''.

Ils auraient surement pu continuer cette conversation pendant des heures si l'assistante du scientifique n'était pas entrée dans la chambre.

Nemu : Kurotsushi-taicho!

Mayuri : QUOI?

Nemu : euh, veuillez m'excuser mais… le gotei est attaquer par des arrancars et…

Mayuri : QUOI?

Nemu : le gotei est…

Mayuri : J'AVAIS ENTENU SALE IMBÉCILE! Nous continueront cette conversation plus tard…

Ulquiorra, sachant que c'était le signal, arracha les attaches de la chaise qui le retenais pour disparaître d'un coup de sonido. Il laissa sans aucun remord les shinigamis qui était dans la même salle que lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver les espada qui avait fait diversion. Sans aucun bonjour il dit :

-rentrons, ma mission est terminer et la vôtre l'est aussi.

-Désolé mon vieux, mais t'es l'seul à rentrer, lui dit Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra avait des point d'interrogation dans les yeux et Grimmjow le remarqua bien rapidement.

-On a une mission dans le monde des humains.

-Quel est-elle?

Le bleuté sourit de cette façon particulière lui donnant un air de sauvage, ou d'enragé selon les goûts…

-Le chaton est dans la ruelle!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kate courrait toujours. Pourquoi? Par simple habitude voyons… mais non! Tout simplement par panique total! Vous feriez quoi vous après avoir été kidnappé, amené dans une ville étrangère ou personne ne vous comprend et par-dessus le marché que vous ne comprenez pas non plus! Alors oui, Kate courrait partout comme une poule sans tête, avant de réalisé qu'elle courrais pour rien et que les passants la regardaient étrangement. Une ruelle se présenta a sa gauche, habituellement elle aurrais évité, mais là c'était une exeption. Kate s'assit par terre est tenta de se calmé.

_« calme toi, le hollow doit être mort maintenant… putain j'en peut plus, il me faut pus de cardio merde… »_ et c'est sur ce commentaire totallement inutile que Kate commença ses exerçis de respiration étant devenue bleu sous son exerçis inhabituelle. C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'elle reçut un message d'Ulquiorra.

_« Kate? »_

_« Ulquiorra? Pas trop perturbé par dent-de-cheval? »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Laisse tombé, qu'est-ce que tu voulais? »_

_« On vient te chercher, attention aux shinigamis. »_

_« t'est arrivé a ta limite? J'te préviens ne te met pas a parlé comme Yoda toi! »_

_« … »_

_« laisse tombé »_

et c'est comme ça que cette étonante conversation se termina….

Pendant ce temps, dans le seireitei, le vieux chnoc, euh, je veux dire, le commendant de la première divison donnait ses instruction à ses shinigamis.

-Retrouvez les arrancars! Mort ou vif, ils ne doivent pas resté en liberté!

-Hai!

Les commendant des différentes divisions se sont alors dirigé vers leurs propres divisions exepté le comandant de la sixième, de la douzième et de la dixième qui était sur un écran.

-alors que devont nous faire? Demanda le jeune aux cheveux blanc.

-Kurotsushi taicho à découvert après quelques analyse qu'il y avait des possibilité que les arrancar se déguises en humain grâce à leurs reiatsu, soyez prudent et essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils font maintenant dans le monde des humians. Dit le vieux chn- Yamamoto.

-Hai!

Et les shinigamis partirent pour leurs missions.

Ichigo et ses amis étaient revenus de l'école et discutaient de ce qui c'était passer quelques instant plutôt.

-Alors… quelqu'un connaissait cette fille? Demanda notre amis orangé.

-Il y a peu de possibilité que moi, Renji, Hitsugaya taicho et Matsumoto ne la connaission. Dit la jeune fille avec une mèche de cheveux noir qui lui barrait le front.

-En plus elle avait un accent étrange vous ne trouvez pas? Dit le binoclar.

-Oh oui! Et en plus elle voyait le hollow qui lui courrait après! Dit une jeune fille à la poitrine démeusuré.

-je suis certain que je peu retrouvé son reiatsu. Dit le binoclar.

-HOY! Kurosaki!

La bande d'amis leva la tête pour voir un gamin aux cheveu blanc habillé en shinigamis.

Ichigo : qu'est-ce que tu veux Toshiro?

-C'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi… dit le gamin aux cheveux blanc. Et le gotei est en alerte, les arrancars ont débarqué à Karakura.

Le petit groupe se donnait des regards en biais.

-Vous croyez que?... commença le binoclar

-On s'en fou de ce que tu crois! On y va! S'écria Ichigo tout en sortant son badge de shinigamis remplaçant.

Et tous se dirigeaire vers l'endroit présumé où les arrancars allais apparaître : le centre de karrakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kate aurrais bien aimé suivre le conseil d'Ulquiorra et d'évité tout problème tel que des shinigamis, des personnes douteuses ou encore des hollow. Seulement voilà, elle avait échoué lamentablement. Pourquoi? Eh bien, elle attendais sagement que quelqu'un viennent la chercher lorsqu'une pression sur son crâne, qu'elle avait affectueusement appelé le D.Â.S.H. autrement dit : le Détecteur D'Âmes, de Shinigamis et de Hollow(plutôt long comme nom =_=) lui donna la position de quelque chose de mort. (sa ne pouvait pas être une âme sans être mort voyon) elle avait donc sortit la tête de sa cachette, pour apercevoir une petite fille en pleur. Après s'être assuré que les alentours ne cachait pas de méchant hollow, Kate s'avança vers la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que sa va? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille n'avait pas fini de relevé la tête qu'elle se figea, terrifié. Kate se demanda si elle fesai si peur a voir que ça quand une légère brise aux relent de viande avarié, bien sur accompegné d'un grognement, se fit entendre. Pas besoin d'être Heinstein pour savoir que le truc qui se tenais derrière elle était un hollow. Kate prit a peine le temps de se retourné avant d'empoigné la petite fille et de se mettre à courrir. Elle avait aussi un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu…

_« avec toute cette course je vais bien finir par avoir un cardio d'enfer… »_

Se dit-elle. Malheureusement pour elle, tout le monde sait qu'un cardio parfait ne tombe pas du ciel…dommage. Enfin bref, elle courrais avec un démon aux basques, qui restait invisible pour les autres passants, et une petite fille sous le bras, qui restait aussi invisible aux passants… c'était pas sa journée.

Kate avait beau regardé partout elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allais ni si elle allais survivre au truc qui la pourchassais. Elle se dit que le seul moyen de ce débarrassé du hollo était de suivre les différent reiatsu qui apparaissait dans la ville, et qui se dirrigeais tous au même endroit…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la grande bâtisse appelé Los Noches, Aizen machait tranquillement dans les couloir vide. Gin, qui était revenu de la ''mission'', et Tousen le suivais à quelques pas de distance. Après quelques instant de couloir ennuyeux, Gin demanda :

-Ne, Aizen-sama, pourquoi avoir envoyé Ulquiorra-san au gotei?

-Nh? Je ne te l'ais pas expliquer Gin? Répondit le brun.

-Non…

-oh… eh bien,pour aucune raison particulière.

-…

Les trois individus s'était arrêté dans le couloir. Gin fixait Aizen à travers ses paupières mi-clauses.

-Il n'y avait pas de plan? Dit-il.

-C'est effectivement ce que je vient de te dire, Gin.

-Mais alors… quel était le but de cette mission?

Aizen laissa un temps passé avant de sortir un de ses sourire en coin qu'il avait toujours.

-Les déstabilisés…

Et il se remit à marché. Gin resta indéci. Il fini par rejoindre les deux autres et demanda :

-Mais, vous n'aviez pas de plan?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Je ne vous suis toujours pas…

Aizen soupira et s'arrêta de nouveau pour se tourné vers son subordoné.

-Ce n'était pas un plan à proprement dit, Gin, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que l'espada numéro quatre se rendent au gotei pour enquêté.

-Mais alors….quel est le plan?

-Tout doucement, Gin, répondit le maître de Los Noches, le plan est en route…. Et il se passe à merveille…

Sans un mot de plus, et toujours avec son sourire en coin (qui commence à m'énervé d'ailleur =_=) Aizen continua son chemin dans les couloirs sombres de son palais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Par elle ne sait quel miracle, Kate avait réussi à trouvé une ruelle trop étroite pour que le hollow ne puisse passé. Elle et la petite fille fantôme était, pour le moment, en sécurité. Mais, au son que fesait le mur des édifices qui les abritait, elles ne l'était pas pour longtemps. Regardant autour d'elle, Kate trouva un morçaux de tuyau qui trainait, surement arraché par le hollow. Se rapellant ses cours de karaté et d'armes ninja, Kate prit le tuyau et se dirigea vers le hollow.

-HEY! L'AFFREU! YOU-HOU! PAR ICI!

Le hollow tourna la tête vers Kate. Ni une ni deux, elle frappa de toutes ses forces avec le tuyau vers la tête du hollow. Autant se faire piqué par un moustique… voyant que ses attaques ne fesait pas grand mal au clown géant, Kate lança le morçau de métal le plus haut et le plus fort qu'elle le pouvais. Par une incroyable chance (et par un coup de pouce de la personne en charge de cette fiction, alias :moi ;p) le tuyau atterris directement dans l'œil du hollow. Celui-ci lança un cri tellement fort, que Kate tomba à la renverse et allerta le groupe de shinigamis qui ne se trouvais pas bien loin…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo, Rukia, hitsugaya, Renji et Matsumoto se dirigeaient vers le lieu de rencontre, soit le centre de Karakura, où le capitaine de la sixième division, soit notre glaçon internationnal de Byakuya Kuchiki, se trouvais. Un peu derrière eux se trouvais Ishida, Chad et Orihime, qui tentaient de les suivre du mieu qu'ils le pouvaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende le cri de douleur… d'un hollow?

Ishida : c'était quoi ça?

Ichigo : c'était… un hollow?

D'un accord silentieux, ils se divisèrent en deux groupe, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya et Matsumoto iraient vers le centre de karakura et Ichigo, Chad, Inoue et Ishida iraient voir ce qui ce passait avant d'allez rejoindre les autres.

-Kurosaki-kun! Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Orihime.

-On va voir rendu là… lui répondit ladite fraise. (shiku : Ichigo-ku-hun~ o3o mdr)

Un spectacle bien étrange les attendaient. En effet, un hollow hurlais de toute ses forces en se tenant l'œil gauche. En dessous de lui, on pouvais voir une rue étroite entre deux bâtiment à moitier détruit. Qu'est-ce que le hollow voulais atteindre? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée... jusqu'à ce que :

-Ce reiatsu… la fille de tout à l'heure est là dedant, Kurosaki-kun! S'écria Ishida.

-eh? Ah bon…

D'un simple coup de zempakuto, le hollow fut coupé en deux et disparu, son âme ayant été purifié. Ichigo s'approcha de la ruelle, pour n'y trouvé qu'une enfant-fantôme complettement terrorrisé. Il la rassura et effectua un konso, mais aucune trace de l'étrange fille du matin.

-P'tain, Ishida, tu te s'rais pas trompé par hazard? Dit le roux.

-Non, elle se dirige vers le centre de karakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Rappel-moi pourquoi tu nous accompagne, Schiffer? Demanda un certain bleuté.

-Connais-tu l'apparance de Kate, Jaggerjack?

-Non.

-Reconnaitrais-tu son reiatsu?

-Non.

-Sa voix?

-Non…

-voilà les raison…

Et Ulquiorra continua son chemin laissant Grimmjow pesté dans une barbe imaginaire. Il avait envoyé Gin faire un rapport à sa place. Étant le seul à pouvoir ''entendre'' Kate, Ulquiorra savais qu'Aizen comprendrais. Lui, Grimmjow, Yammi et Szayel se dirrigeaient vers karakura, où ils pouvaient sentir les reiatsu de beaucoup de shinigamis.

-Il faudrais savoir ce que l'on cherche, Schiffer. Dit le rose-bonbon.

-Des cheveux brun-rouge et un reiatsu moins fort que les shinigamis…

-…Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Peu importe, Ulquiorra savais comment retrouvé Kate, et il allais la chercher. La raison? Les aiguilles… il en frissonnais rien qu'en y pensant. Si elle était capturé par les shinigamis, dent-de-cheval découvrirais sûrement son pouvoir de possession et elle passerais aux aiguilles… sa y est… il était traumatisé…

-hum?

Lorsque le garganta s'ouvra sur la ville des humains, Ulquiorra chercha le reiatsu familier de Kate, et il le trouva, directement en dessous d'eux, un peu trop près des shinigamis à son goût. Il pointa l'endroit.

-Là…

Et les arrancars se dirigeairent vers l'endroit indiqué par le quatra espada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kate ne courrais plus, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle allais de bâtiment en bâtiment pour rejoindre le regroupement de reiatsu qu'elle pouvais sentir. Juste avant de partir elle avait dit à la petite fille de ne pas bougé. Un peu après, elle avait vu Ichigo faire un konso sur la petite fantôme, et maintenant, elle essayais de retrouvé les espada. Elle était presqu'arrivé au ''rassemblement'' qu'elle perçu un mouvement étrange. C'était elle ou… les reiatsu se dirigeaient dans sa direction? Pas vrai… pourquoi? Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans les environs et les shinigamis s'étaient tous rendu vers le centre de la ville… qu'est-ce qui ce passait?

_« c'est quoi ce bordel? »_se dit-elle.

_« Kate? Ne bouge pas! »_ lui répondit Ulquiorra.

_« nah mais t'es taré ou quoi? Ils se dirige tous dans la direction! »_

_« Ne. Bouge. Pas. »_

_« o-ok »_

Et elle figea sur place. Kate resta attentive aux reiatsu qui l'entouraient. Pas derière arrivaient Ichigo et ses amis, par devant, un tas de reiatsu plus monstrueux les un que les autres.

_« hiiii- fait vite, fait vite! »_

Ils arrivaient, ils arrivaient! (pourquoi je suis aussi stressé qu'elle? Oo) et puis, il y eu un bruit de fracas…derrière elle. En effet, Ichigo et sa bande venaient d'arrivé. Kate se tourna lentement vers les nouveaux arrivant. Eux aussi, apparament, étaient surpris de la voir dans cet endroit.

-Merde… dit si éloquament Kate.

Et pour empiré les choses, les aurtres reiatsu se raprochaient dangereusement de l'endroit où elle était.

_« Ulquiorra! » _

Et soudain, le sol s'éloigna de ses pieds, alors qu'elle était soulevé dans les airs vers un Garganta assé grand pour faire passé les quatre arrancar d'un coup. Kate leva la tête pour voir pour la première fois en face à face, dans le ''réel'' : Ulquiorra, Szayel, Yammi et Grimmjow. Si heureuse qu'elle était, elle remarqua alors un détail, minime, mais un détail tout de même…

_« Ulquiorra? »_

_« hn? »_

_« J'vais être malade… »_

_« ! , si tu fait ça, tu est morte »_

_« Oui m'sieur… » _

Et le garganta se referma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo et ses amis regardaient le ciel, à l'endroit où le garganta se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils était ahuris et inquiets. Les autres shinigamis les rejoignirent alors.

Hitsugaya : KUROSAKI! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou, bordel?

Byakuya : Pourquoi ne pas les avoir arrêté?

Et des question et des question… ils ne voyaient pas que les pauvre était sous le choc? C'est Ishida, qui reprit ses esprits le plus rapidement et ils dit :

-Pourquoi on les a pas arrêté? Parce qu'ils ont enlevé un humain!

Sous le choc, les capitaines regardèrent le binoclar.

-Ils ont… quoi?

-En d'autre terme, dit Ichigo, il y a un humain au Hueco Mundo…

La consternation gagna le groupe. Une question resta sur les lèvre des shinigamis : pourquoi avaient-ils enlevé un humain? Et , dans quel but? Personne ne leur répondit… (En tout cas se sera pas moi ;p)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kate était en extase totale. Devant elle se dressait LE Hueco mundo avec Los Noches et tout le tralala. Les espada allaient vite, mais elle était heureuse. Enfin un moment de détente! Ho! Ils entraient dans le palais! La salle de réunion était encore plus belle, puisqu'elle la voyais avec ses yeux, à elle! Ho? Tout l'espada était là, avec Gin et Tousen et même Aizen!

-Wow! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais les réjouissances furent de courte duré. Un problème, complètement oublié de chacun surgit alors… lorsqu'Aizen se mit à parlé.

-Okaerinasai, Kate-chan…

-Euh… pardon?

Et tout les regard furent tournée vers Kate… encore…

( à suivre...)

délires de l'auteur...

Grimmjow: ...

Ulquiorra: ...

Kate:...

Shiku: eheheh... ^^'' chat va?

trio: =_=

un ange passa...

Shiku: mais dites quelque chose bordel! D8

un autre ange... Ah! et une poussière de country...

Shiku: c'est quoi? vous boudez?

Grimmjow: ouaip

Kate: ouaip

Ulquiorra: *secous la tête de droite à gauche*

Shiku: ben, qu'es-t'a Ulqui? t'es plus pâle que d'abitude...

Ulquiorra: ...Aiguille...

Shiku: aiguille?

ulquiorra secous la tête de haut en bas. tout le monde tourne la tête vers un point derrière pour voir... un seringue?

Shiku-Grim-Kate: Oo whut?

*Ulquiorra par d'un coup de sonido*

Shiku: NooooN! revient! j'ai besoin de toi dans la fic! TT^TT

Kate: review? nah...


End file.
